


Bend But Not Break

by pecoraheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, So is Ten, Someone Help Them, Spanking, Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, WE NEED MORE TAETEN FICS, really this is all just an excuse to write smut, someone stop TEN, taeyong is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecoraheart/pseuds/pecoraheart
Summary: It all started as this simple child’s play—an experiment. Taeyong’s vision narrowed into a pinprick and all his senses gravitated towards him. His body wanted him so bad and oddly enough, Ten wanted him too.





	1. Eyefuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: [Sex by Cheat Codes x Kris Kross Amsterdam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OORoOGY8D2M), [B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGHYmXLRNuo)[ody Say by Demi Lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jca0B2lbqpU)

“I’m fucking done.”

 

This wasn’t the first time Ten had sworn never to set foot in Taeyong’s apartment again. They had practically lived in together for seven months now, their lives unconsciously melding over the course of their “relationship”. First, it was Ten randomly showing up at his doorstep on certain nights claiming he needed some company (this soon became their code for fucking), before the nights transitioned into weeks and the weeks snowballed into months. Soon, Taeyong found Ten’s clothes sharing spaces with his in his cabinet. The older man’s drawers provided a new home for Ten’s socks and underwear too. Before they knew it, Ten had already moved in with him and slipped into the tiny spaces of Taeyong’s life and became a constant. A dangerous constant.

 

But something told Taeyong that Ten meant those words now more than ever. And from the looks of it, Ten had no plans of taking them back.

 

It all started as this simple child’s play—an experiment. Taeyong’s vision narrowed into a pinprick and all his senses gravitated towards him. His body wanted him so bad and oddly enough, Ten wanted him too. From then on, his entire system was wired to only crave Ten. He never wanted anyone else again.

 

It was ugly. It was crazy. And it was all too fucking amazing.

 

He didn’t know Ten came with an arsenal of all things his body had inadvertently needed.

 

The younger boy’s eyes were red, his lips swollen from gnawing at them and there was a deep flush spreading from his chest up to his ears. He was angry—nope, scratch that. Ten wasn’t angry. _He was fucking livid_.

 

“Ten, please. Listen to me.”

 

Ten's head shook. He was visibly trying not to choke on his tears. He balled his fists up to his eyes to rub on them and they came out even redder than they were seconds ago. Taeyong swallowed hard, his hands immediately reaching out to grab Ten’s shoulders but Ten was always the sharper one of them, avoiding the touch with a quick step back. He didn’t want to hurt Ten. He would _never_ hurt him. There was a light purple bruise on his neck where Taeyong’s lips (and teeth) had been a week ago and he held his fingers to it with a pained frown.

 

“I swear to God, Ten, I didn’t know.” His gaze fell on Ten’s mouth, and fuck, he wanted to kiss him. His fingers ached to touch him. He wanted to _show_ him he meant _everything_  he told him the night before.

 

Ten huffed, the flush in his neck had inevitably spread across his cheeks and nose and his face looked puffy. His eyelashes were all wet.

 

Taeyong felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“I’ll have Hansol pick up my stuff tonight.”

 

The door slammed in Taeyong’s face.

 

 

 

***

**APRIL 2018**

 

“You do realize that you’re not gonna get laid at this rate.”

 

Taeyong was too busy sorting through the stacks of receipts in front of him to pay Yuta any mind. He ran his fingers along the first pile, slipping his pencil at the back of his ear and humming while he tapped his fingers on a plastic calculator.

 

“Look, I know you’re busy,” the auburn-haired junior college student stared pointedly at Taeyong. His cup of Americano had been forgotten on the table, left to cool in the air-conditioned temp. “But in case you’ve forgotten, it’s my birthday this weekend.” Yuta threw in a pout for added measure, but it still didn’t win him any attention. Taeyong’s eyes were still glued to the small notebook in front of him while he mouthed numbers under his breath.

 

It was a busy Wednesday and Minseok, the owner of Nook Café, had requested Taeyong to cover the afternoon shift. Taeyong’s shift only lasted four hours as he still had to walk a mile to the downtown club he worked for during the night. Normally, Wednesdays are pretty lax and students and visitors didn’t come in until his shift’s about to end, but Taeil—the guy who manned the evening shift—was more than always late. It’s a good thing Minseok was pretty lenient and extra considerate. He had a penchant for forgiving people regardless of how abusive they become, albeit Taeyong had to suffer the consequences of his excessive kindness. On every shift, Taeyong’s given a twenty-minute break to grab a sandwich or smoke a cigarette. He preferred the latter. Unfortunately today, Yuta came in to rob him of his sacred twenty minutes in favour of forcing him to attend his birthday party (not like it would make sense to call it a party, there were only two other people invited besides him).

 

“Oh, would you look at that. My break’s over in two minutes.” Taeyong pointed at his wristwatch with a grin and Yuta scowled at his friend.

 

“You weren’t even listening to me.”

 

Taeyong smiled, his eyes crinkling in fake apology. “Why don’t you ask Jaehyun to go with you?” Despite working as a DJ for Xperience Bar, Taeyong hated night clubs. He didn’t like the idea of grinding his body on total strangers and talking over loud music while his wits battled it out with the alcohol. He’d rather stay outside and smoke.

 

“He already is.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “And he’s bringing Doyoung with him too. Do you honestly want me to be a third wheel on my birthday?”

 

Taeyong considered the thought for a few seconds and Yuta’s frown deepened. “But I have work on weekends,” he said.

 

“Which is why we’re going to Xperience! You don’t even have to miss work. You can literally just swap shifts with Johnny and we’d all get to have fun!”

 

Taeyong swallowed. There’s no chance in hell he was going to win this one against Yuta. The latter never made him win. “I’m broke,” he said flatly. It’s true. He was living from paycheck to paycheck while he sent himself to college. Life was so much better when he lived with Yuta and Jaehyun in their dorm, but Taeyong had to get himself out of that shithole for fear that he’d get used to the company. He didn't like depending on other people for his survival. Not to mention, Jaehyun was a slob too and he did most of the cleaning. He was running on one bottle of Febreze a day just to keep their entire dorm from smelling like the entire Mapo-gu just dumped all its garbage on them. He really needed to force his way out and start living on his own to prepare himself for his future.

 

“It’s my treat,” Yuta offered. “And I promise I won’t act weird again.”

 

Taeyong scratched his head as he recalled the events at Yuta’s birthday party last year. They went to the newly opened club right next to their university. After a series of tequila shots and one too many glasses of absinthe, he ended up dragging Taeyong into his car and offered to give him head. Taeyong was stuck in between shoving his friend out of the window and accepting the offer because he was out-of-his-mind wasted too. They ended up fucking at the back of Yuta’s car and neither said a word about that night since then.

 

“Yeaaah,” Taeyong cleared his throat awkwardly. “I still don’t remember anything from that night.”

 

“Me neither,” Yuta’s cheeks flushed and he fanned himself with a hand.

 

“Taeyongie, time’s up!” Minseok called from behind the counter.

 

Taeyong stood up swiftly, ironing his apron with his palms. “I don’t know, Yuta. I’ll think about it.”

 

“I’ll pay you.”

 

Taeyong had to stop on his tracks at the P word. He turned around quickly. “What did you say?” His eyes were suddenly wide.

 

“I’ll pay you the worth of an entire shift at the bar. Just get your ass down there and drink with us on Saturday.”

 

“Yuta…”

 

“Please?” Yuta hands were clasped so tight to his chest, his eyes closed while he pleaded. “Have you no mercy on your friend??”

 

Taeyong sighed, planting his hands on his waist. He wasn’t going to hear the end of this even if he tried. “Fine,” he finally succumbed to Yuta’s pleas. “But only till midnight. And you don’t have to pay me.”

 

“What are you, Cinderella? 3am!” Yuta countered, the smile on his face growing infectiously wide.

 

“2am. And that’s the end!”

 

“Deal!” Yuta pumped his fist in the air with a yell. Half of the people inside the café turned their heads to look at him sharply.

 

Like what Taeyong said, Yuta always won.

 

 

 

***

“Who are all these people and why are they blasting Bieber songs?”

 

Jaehyun looked offended at Doyoung’s protest but he slung an arm around his boyfriend’s waist with a grin.

 

“Johnny likes JB,” Taeyong muttered while they made their way inside one of Xperience’s private booths. Johnny was standing behind the turntables, a Numark Red Wave swung around his neck that matched his shiny red blazer. The club was pretty packed tonight, bright green and purple strobe lights spinning in the air while people grinded on the dancefloor. It was quite a filthy sight, and, well... Yuta liked filth.

 

Yuta was already flailing his arms in the air to the beat of the song while they cramped themselves in the small booth. “Who’s up for some drinks?” he asked loudly. Jaehyun immediately shot his hand in the air and Doyoung threw him a glare.

 

It wasn't long before they were drowning themselves in buckets of beer and a few cocktails. Yuta was dancing madly to the tune of some Mike Posner remix while he stood on the couch, hands flapping like a wild goose in the air. Jaehyun's hands were getting extra _handsy_ , exploring places in Doyoung's body that Taeyong wished he didn't have the misfortune to see. Around midnight, things got a little more out of control. Doyoung and Jaehyun were already lying on the couch, Doyoung's body pinning the younger man to the cushion while they sucked faces. Yuta was shimmying his body next to some blonde guy with round eyes in the middle of the dancefloor, unabashedly writhing against him to Cheat Codes' Sex remix and Taeyong just had about enough.

 

He swung his beer bottle in his hand, digging his fingers so hard against the glass that it almost broke in his palm. He downed the contents in one go before shuffling out of the booth and heading straight for the platform at the end of the club, right where Johnny's standing behind the turntables. Johnny flinched when Taeyong patted him on the back, the latter leaning in to whisper in his ear. He asked if they could switch now so Taeyong didn't have to sit through his friends' snoozefest of a party. This would be like killing two birds with one stone: he'd get to work and earn money while pretending to be a good best friend to Yuta. All's well that ends well.

 

"Sure, dude. Hold on," Johnny told him, swinging the disks under his fingerpads before switching a few knobs to transition the song to a new beat.

 

Taeyong was already crouching down the table to grab a black bag containing his V-Moda Crossfade M-100. He swung the headphones around his neck before zipping up his dark gray hoodie. He was bopping his head to the beat of the song. The music was blaring from the speakers at the sides of the platform and once again, Taeyong found himself getting lost in the music. He watched the crowd turn into fizzles of light and warm bodies before him, shifting in the dark like neon bass waves and audio signals.

 

It wasn't until Yuta perched his elbows up the edge of the table when Taeyong drew himself back to his surroundings.

 

"Hey, Johnny!" Yuta chirruped, clearly intoxicated with the way his eyes drooped to the spinning of the disks. "Can you play some Demi Lovato, please? Hansol likes Demi."

 

"What? Who's Hansol??" Taeyong exclaimed beside Johnny, watching Yuta turn around to point at the blonde guy he was formerly pressing his body against (quite lewdly, if he may say) on the dancefloor. "Oh," was the only reponse Taeyong gave.

 

"I'm done for the night. I'll have Taeyong fill in your request," Johnny said, pulling his headphones down his neck and unplugging its cord from the laptop glowing in front of him. He grabbed his backpack from the floor before greeting, "Oh, and happy birthday, Yuta!"

 

"Wait. You're already leaving??" Yuta pouted at Johnny and Taeyong just grimaced at his friend. Yuta's random bursts of aegyo never failed to grate on him. "But we haven't had fun yet."

 

The music shifted to a Galantis moombahton mix, the bass thumping loudly from the huge soundbars near the metal railings of the VIP area, and Taeyong felt the floor quake comfortably beneath his feet. Johnny flipped his hair back with his fingers, smiling widely. "I'll stick around for a few more minutes," he said, eyes floating to the crowd before stopping at someone Taeyong can't see.

 

Yuta clapped his hands like a little kid before glowering back at Taeyong. "I thought you weren't supposed to work until 1am? You said you were only going to work for an hour tonight." His lower lip was jutting out pointedly and Taeyong just grinned back at him.

 

"If I don't work, your new boytoy won't get any Demi tonight. So go back to what you were previously doing and let me do my job," Taeyong said dryly, pulling his headphones over his ears and effectively blocking out all the noise inside the club including Yuta's succeeding protests.

 

Yuta gave up quickly (a common occurence whenever he's drunk, which made it easier for Taeyong to get him to do what he wanted for a change) and slinked back into the dancefloor to reunite with his new blonde friend. Taeyong held his end of the bargain and played Demi's Body Say, throwing in a few synths to up the tempo a bit and it wasn't until a couple of minutes after when a couple of girls started grinding in front of the platform while throwing dirty glances at Taeyong that he started getting into his zone.

 

Taeyong didn't really pay any attention to the crowd when he was mixing songs and working the turntables. Sure, he'd dance to the songs a little. The occasional bopping and light hip-thrusting whenever he felt like it. He was always too engrossed in the music, too drugged by the sounds that when his eyes darted off to the crowd, he'd see nothing but botches of colours and stripes of shadows that don't really strike him enough to pull him out of his reverie.

 

This night, however, was different. Something far from his normal press-and-play happened. In the midst of playing that damn Demi Lovato song, his eyes made their usual scan across the room and decided to stop at someone. His gaze locked at a dark-haired boy with a pointed nose, a pair of almond-shaped eyes that turned into half-crescents while he laughed and a set of thin semi-parted lips that made Taeyong gulp... twice. He was presently dancing, or should Taeyong say gyrating his hips on the dancefloor before his hands snaked around another guy's waist. And that other guy happened to be Johnny.

 

Whoever this guy was, he sure can fucking _move_ never mind dance and demand attention on the dancefloor. The side of his lips was pulled taut into a flirtatious smirk and Taeyong's eyes dropped to his ass when he started pressing himself closer to Johnny, writhing his body against him in the most sensual way Taeyong's ever had the misfortune _not_ to see in his twenty-one years of existence. Blame it on those tight ripped leather pants. Whatever it was that he's up to, he sure as hell knew what he's doing. And he had clearly done it before.

 

It's not until the other boy's eyes slid back to the crowd that Taeyong found him pinning his gaze at him. The slender male had his eyes fixed on Taeyong, half-hooded and almost dazed in the movement of his own body, when he leaned his head to the side and twitched his lips up to a grin. He was staring back at Taeyong with that knowing look in his eyes. That look that said he knew he was watching him. That he saw the way his eyes traveled south before crawling back up north to gape at his body.

 

_Fuck._

 

Taeyong almost dropped his fingers on the traktor scratch and a soft thud echoed through the speakers when his hands fumbled to the mic instead. Stupid Johnny had to leave the goddamn wireless mic on. Taeyong quickly survived the hiccup and when he pulled his head up from the mild disaster he had created, he saw that the guy had already moved right in the middle of the dancefloor, back pressed against Johnny's chest while the latter traveled his palms to his hips, gripping them tight. Taeyong imagined what it would be like to have his fingers curl around that skin, feel those sharp bones underneath when he grabbed them tight enough to leave marks and _wait_.. what was he even thinking? He shook his head roughly, fixing his headphones back on his ears from where they were close to drooping around his neck.

 

When Taeyong looked back, it was only then that he paid the guy's upper body enough attention. He had nice shoulders, and even fucking nicer clavicles. His collarbones were boldly displayed in the low neckline of his white pullover that was way too thin to even pass as acceptable human clothing.

 

Why would you even wear such a thing, Taeyong mused. He would soon learn that said guy had a thing for pullovers in all versions and colors. And just when Taeyong decided to pull himself together, he dragged his gaze up and locked eyes with the stranger again.

 

_Double fuck._

 

The guy was shamelessly smiling at him. Not the friendly kind of smile but the kind that had daggers flying out of his eyes and landing straight for Taeyong, rendering his limbs frozen. The smile quickly faded to a dark grin and he tilted his head to the side to press his mouth on Johnny's, and Taeyong nearly yelped when he saw a hint of tongue slipping free from the corner of his mouth. The guy's still staring at him through the tiny sliver of his eyes while he kissed Johnny breathless. The side of his neck was in full view and Taeyong felt himself swallow thickly, watching the soft veins throb in the paleness of the other man's skin.

 

And like things weren't already bad enough as they were, Taeyong saw Johnny drive his hands into the guy's shirt, lifting the hem up a little to reveal a flash of healthy white, sensitive skin. It looked supple to the touch. A flash of hot waves skittered down Taeyong's body, plummeting hard on the base of his stomach. When he looked down, there's already a growing tent in his pants.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

Taeyong took his fingers to the keyboard of the laptop, typing quickly to find and queue a preset playlist before he slammed his headphones next to it and pulled the hood of his jacket up to his hair. It took grand effort to find a way out of the thickening crowd (he made it a point to avoid Yuta at all costs) and get through a group of girls who were purposely grinding their bodies closer to Taeyong before he could find the shabby-looking door of the club bathroom.

 

Taeyong sighed thankfully when he found the room empty. He threw himself inside the first cubicle, pushing the metal lock closed before pulling his jacket slightly to reveal the swelling member inside his tight jeans. He hated how this further proved Yuta's point that he was never gonna get laid again. Instead of entertaining a girl who's desperately trying to flirt with him in the club or a guy who was giving him the most obvious hints, he's here, stuck inside chipping cubicle walls, a few inches from jacking himself off. His best friend was right and he hated it.

 

Taeyong had already unbuttoned his pants and was just about to slide his fingers inside his briefs before the bathroom door slammed open again and the sound of clumsy footsteps and soft mumbles echoed in the tiled room. Taeyong's fingers were on the zipper of his jeans, all set to pull it up, until he was startled by the crashing sound of more than one body tumbling inside the cubicle right next to his. There was a brief silence before a hushed giggle erupted from someone and then came a familiar voice. Johnny.

 

"Take off your shirt," Johnny hissed, his voice coming from somewhere low like his gut.

 

Taeyong heard some light rustling, maybe clothes, and then a soft guttural moan from someone he didn't know. The sound was both deep and pitchy, the slight inflection almost making it sound teasing and perverse. But then — wait. Wasn't Johnny making out with the hot guy from the dancefloor earlier? If there was a literal sound to how Taeyong's stomach clenched he'd probably hear it now with the way he felt his innards tightening in his gut. Just the thought of hearing the other man moan at the other side of the wall's making all the blood in Taeyong's body travel south. He could feel himself leaking inside his briefs. God, this was awful and he felt truly and ultimately pathetic.

 

Taeyong's feet took an involuntary step back for him and his back fast collided with the wall of the cubicle, the thin wood giving in with a slight creak. The sounds from Taeyong's playlist were still bleeding through the door but none of that mattered now when he can hear two people moaning and breathing heavily at the other side of the plywood. 

 

He'd leave if only he didn't have a stupid boner still swelling underneath his jeans.

 

But Taeyong did the exact opposite and found himself tiptoeing near the other wall of the cubicle, the one that stood between him and the two other people inside the bathroom. Taeyong's palms settled on the thin divider while he pressed his ear on the plywood, hearing a brief static of air before a gruffy series of breaths. He can hear someone breathing heavily and that slick, sloppy sound of someone's cock slipping in and out of someone's mouth. Taeyong's fingers padded through the wall until the tip of his pinkie hooked into a crack in the wood. His head turned to the side to find his finger poked into a tiny hole on his left, right at the head of the other cubicle.

 

Is this fate's evil way of testing him? Taeyong may have groaned at the thought of finally seeing what's at the other side of the wall.

 

The hole was high enough for Taeyong not to crouch too much to see through. He just had to bend his knees a little and angle his eye just right to see through the miniscule gap in the wall. The first thing he saw was a bob of brown hair before Johnny's face came into view, his eyes half-lidded while he sat on the covered toilet. There was a flash of black before Taeyong trained his eye to the other person, and lo and behold, it was indeed the hot guy from the dancefloor who was presently giving Johnny head. Taeyong couldn't see low enough to watch him blow, but he could see the way the guy's hair bobbed up and down while Johnny was practically writhing in his seat, his head falling back while a few random curses flew out of his mouth.

 

"Fuck, Ten," he hissed.

 

_Was that his name? Ten?_

 

The cool expanse of wood bit Taeyong's cheek, but he couldn't feel that with all the flashes of hot waves coursing through his body. Taeyong watched as the unknown guy worked his mouth around Johnny's length, his eyes turning into little slits when he lapped at his balls. His arm was moving too, but Taeyong couldn't see past the DJ's knees to know where the stranger's hand was. But judging from the way he whimpered against Johnny's cock and rocked himself slow in his low position, Taeyong was pretty sure he was fisting himself too.

 

It wasn't long before Taeyong felt his own hand hovering back to the tent in his pants and the moment his fingers touched on the bulge in his jeans, he nearly keened. His knees buckled at the touch and when he closed his eyes for a moment it's as if he could feel the stranger's mouth latching on to his skin before he worked his way down his cock too. Taeyong had to pull out his hand quickly, mentally reminding himself that it's his friend standing (or more like sitting) at the other side of the wall and it would be wrong and pathetic to fap to the other guy who's currently giving him a blowjob just because Taeyong found him attractive. That would be all kinds of weird.

 

And yet Taeyong's hand still inched way too near his jeans and by this time, he could hear Johnny's breaths escalating in speed, the panting turning into helpless gasps. Taeyong's thumb was already hooked into the waistband of his briefs when he heard a few _Fucks_  and a couple of _I'm comings_ and it wasn't long before Johnny threw his head back on the tiles. There was a sharp thud and a loud gasp before he came all over the guy's mouth and cheeks. The stranger was still pumping his hand around his own cock and it didn't take long before he was throwing himself on Johnny's lap, mouthing a few curses. Taeyong saw a few white threads squirting in the air. Johnny collapsed in the seat while the other guy stood up on wobbly legs, buttoning up his leather pants and shaking his head to fix his hair.

 

Taeyong saw the unknown guy smile, a perfect set of white teeth underneath the stretch of his thin rosy lips. His eyes turned into half-crescents again before he swiped his gaze to the right and stared at the other side of the hole.

 

If the whole thing about Harry Potter using boot portkeys to travel were true, Taeyong would have used his Superstars to teleport to another planet right then and there. Because he was pretty fucking sure Unknown Guy just looked straight into his eye and he was grinning at him from the other side of the fucking wall. In short, he was caught like a miserable Peeping Tom and Taeyong wanted nothing more than the earth to swallow him whole and get rid of traces of his existence.

 

Taeyong's heart was pounding inside his chest and his back was already against the wall, body slinked far away into the other corner of his cubicle so as not to be seen through the hole. There was a soft metal click and a swift creak in the wood before he heard a series of footsteps from outside. He heard someone open the tap for a couple of seconds before a quick turn of the doorknob sounded off the tiled walls and the music from outside blasted in his ears in one wallop of bass noise. That sound only lasted a few seconds though, and it wasn't long until the door closed shut again and Taeyong was left in the empty silence of the bathroom.

 

He still had a fucking hard-on but now he felt overwhelmingly guilty for trying to get off on his friend getting a blowjob from a random hook-up in the club. It's the worst feeling in the world and Taeyong grimaced at himself for even considering the idea. Although he couldn't exactly blame his body for reacting that way given that the stranger was pretty damn hot.

 

A soft knock came through the door of Taeyong's cubicle and his head instantly bobbed up. He just sat there for a moment, ass cold on the covered seat of the toilet while staring at the door. Should he ask who's there? No, wait, that would be stupid. There was no other person left in the bathroom except him unless... Unless there was a ghost? No, that's stupid too. Or unless... could he have... could the guy have...?

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

Taeyong's fingers tentatively reached for the metal lock and he took a deep breath before pulling it free from the small clasp. Taeyong was just about to poke his head outside before the door was slammed into his face, sending him crashing on the seat of the toilet, his back hitting the ceramic with a painful clang. Taeyong winced, cracking an eye open through the smarting in his lower back and when he saw the person standing right in front of him, a light whimper nearly escaped out of his mouth.

 

His legs shook when he stood up, hands floundering around his jeans while he tried to button it up and almost nicked a finger in the process. The guy from the dancefloor was presently standing in front of him, lips fully stretched into a blinding smile that impossibly reached for his equally blinding almond-shaped eyes. His hair was a little damp in the corners, from sweat probably, and his pullover was yanked to the side, revealing a good portion of his tanned shoulder.

 

"Did you like what you saw?" were the guy's first words to him and Taeyong almost choked on his own spit.

 

"I—I'm sorry, I was... I shouldn't have..." Fuck. What were you even supposed to say to someone who caught you engaging in a cheap act of voyeurism while he and your friend were having a sexcapade in a public bathroom?

 

The man was staring at him sharply and Taeyong felt his soul leave his body when the stranger's eyes started traveling down his crumpled mess of a hoodie and further down into his still unbuttoned jeans. If this wasn't the worst possible way to meet a person you had actually felt attracted to just minutes ago, then Taeyong didn't know what was.

 

A cold shiver ran down Taeyong's spine when he saw the other man's tongue take a swipe at his own lips, making it glisten with his own saliva under the fluorescent lights. It made Taeyong think of the way Johnny's cum spilled all over his mouth just minutes ago and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from wailing.

 

"Do you need help?" he asked.

 

"Help?" Taeyong squeaked more than asked before he saw the man's gaze travel painfully slow to his still unbuttoned pants before gradually sliding back up to look him in the eyes. Taeyong could have disintegrated from mortification then and there. "I—no, I'm fine. I—"

 

"I insist." He leaned in closer and Taeyong instantly backed a step, burned by their sudden nearness. "Besides, weren't we already eyefucking earlier?"

 

Taeyong was torn between telling him to move away and asking him what he meant exactly by that before the bathroom door opened again and a group of teenaged boys walked inside the room. The stranger quickly slammed the door of the cubicle shut, locking it with a swift flick of the metal clasp. There was a cluster of heels clattering against the tiles along with the sound of water coming from an opened tap. There was also a drum inside Taeyong's chest that was ramming against his ribs so hard he's surprised it hadn't fractured yet. He found the back of his knees pressing hard against the ceramic bowl of the toilet, and the other person's breath fanning hotly over his face. The heat of the other man's breath smelt of hard liquor and Taeyong gulped, knees aching a bit from his awkward position. His upper body was leaning back until the back of his head was resting on a broken tile despite his feet remaining firmly rooted on the ground.

 

He was halfway into opening his mouth to say something to the other guy before said male dug his hands in the waistband of his briefs, pulling it down with his pants in one quick and expertly trained move. His warm palm wrapped boldly around Taeyong's throbbing cock, fingers gripping its full length with a sure hand. Taeyong struggled for a moment, hands aimlessly flapping to the walls of the cubicle, but he found himself trapped and with no way out. His cock was still shamelessly erect and if he walked out of the cubicle with a tent in his pants, he'd probably scare off the teenagers and proceed to losing his job too. Taeyong had to swallow the hiss that was close to bleeding out of his teeth when he felt the flat of the other guy's tongue slide up the underside of his cock. It was warm and wet just like Taeyong's cock. Taeyong's knees buckled and he barely suppressed the whimper that bolted out of his parched throat when he felt his slick lips on his head.

 

Taeyong bowed, locking eyes with the other person in the small space. He watched with wide eyes as the stranger flicked his tongue on the tiny slit of his head, tasting the precum and spreading it across his lips with his tongue. The man looked up, eyes flickering open before he smiled against the head of Taeyong's cock, teeth teasing slightly on the skin. He moaned just low enough for the two of them to hear and Taeyong shivered when he felt his mouth vibrate around his head and Taeyong sucked in a sharp breath. He started sucking him gently, cheeks hollowing while he bobbed his head back and forth and his fingers fondled Taeyong's balls. Taeyong could feel his calf muscles tensing and he threw his head back, biting on his tongue hard until he could taste his own blood.

 

This was crazy and Taeyong would normally freak out from the sudden course of events except, no, he wasn't freaking out. He was actually standing here and allowing a complete stranger to perform fellatio on him.

 

The other man probably sensed his discomfort, his eyes flicking back up to stare at him before he popped his cock out of his mouth with a lazy lick of his lips. He smiled, all teeth and cheeks before diving right back and this time, sinking Taeyong's cock deeper into his mouth, sucking him whole until Taeyong could feel the tip of his head hitting the back of his throat. Taeyong nearly gurgled in his own mouth at the warm sensation that is the stranger's entire mouth before the other guy started quickening his pace, head moving back and forth and eyes watering around the edges. Taeyong felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat more than once and when he finally heard the teenagers scurry out and shut the bathroom door closed, a low guttural moan finally exploded out of his chest and his knees buckled, hitting the man lightly in the rib.

 

That's when the sounds from outside were completely drowned out by the slick slap of tongue and lips against Taeyong's cock and the throaty moans that were rasping out of his own mouth. While Taeyong admittely only had a few experiences in sex, he knew for a fact that this was the best blowjob he'd ever had. His jaw slackened, fingernails scraping on the plywood of the walls and when he felt the man's tongue lap on the underside of his length again, Taeyong found himself coming all over his mouth, knees shaking madly and eyes fluttering closed before a loud groan erupted out of his dry mouth.

 

His cum dribbled all over the man's mouth and the latter swiped his tongue on his lips, never unlocking his gaze on Taeyong for him to know that he had swallowed every last drop. His lips were now a rosy red, a light flush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck. He smiled widely before standing up, tongue still flicking noisily at his swollen lips.

 

Taeyong had to sit still on the covered toilet before he found the strength to get up on his feet. His hands were still shaking when he tried to button up his jeans and when he made the mistake of glancing at the stranger's pants, he saw the unmistakable hardness throbbing underneath the tight leather.

 

"Did you uh—" Taeyong didn't really know what to say. Should he offer him head? No, that would be too bold and it's not like he's good at it either. He knew how to suck a guy off alright but he had nothing close to the other man's _abilities_.

 

And there it was again, that infectious smile that got Taeyong's head reeling. "Did you want to help me too?" he asked, taking a step forward and this time, Taeyong didn't even have the physical strength to back away. The stranger leaned his head closer until their faces were close to meshing and Taeyong had to control his rapid breathing.

 

"I don't know if I—"

 

It happened way too fast. One moment Taeyong was a hair's breadth away from switching faces with the other person and the next second he had Taeyong pinned against one side of the cubicle, his chest and cheek pressed flat against the cold plywood while the other man's breath ghosted on his neck. The heat of his breath made Taeyong's body shiver ironically and he had to stop a wail from escaping his mouth when he felt the man's hard erection rub against the crack between the cheeks of his ass, the leather providing an extraordinary sensation against his cold skin. Taeyong's cock was still hypersenstive from his recent release, and he whimpered when he felt the tip rub against the plywood feeling the icy texture tease his skin.

 

"How do you want to take care of me?" the stranger asked, his lips teasing Taeyong's earlobe. He's a bit shorter than Taeyong but for some odd reason the latter felt like a dwarf right next to him.

 

"I—"

 

"Go on, tell me." His voice was velvety soft but there was still that interesting lilt to it, maybe an accent. Maybe he wasn't from here.

 

Taeyong slammed his knees against the wall when he felt the bulge in the leather prodding its way in his crack. He hissed, "I—however way you want." He was surprised at his own answer and was even more surprised when it ellicited an excited giggle from the other man. It sounded like a truckload of more teasing was coming down his way.

 

He flicked his tongue against Taeyong's earlobe before sucking at the tail of his ear and Taeyong almost slammed his head on the wall when his shoulder jerked from the unexpected sensation.

 

"Good," the stranger whispered. "Maybe next time we meet, we can see how far you can stretch me open with that cock of yours."

 

Taeyong bit the inside of his cheek so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it acquired bruises. He craned his head to look at the man before he felt his weight lift off his back suddenly. There's a quick flick of the metal lock before the door to the cubicle swung open and the other man walked out and went straight outside the bathroom door leading back into the club. The music blared into the tiled space along with the rush of air-conditioned wind.

 

Taeyong was left standing there, hands still braised on the cold plywood and pants and briefs hanging around his knees. He was panting heavily, his own breath coaxing his face.

 

Just what the fuck happened?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a work-in-progress so feedback and comments are very much welcome. I'd love to hear from anyone of you.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>   
>  CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: [Body On Me by Rita Ora feat. Chris Brown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGHYmXLRNuo)  
>    
>  _

Taeyong had been staring blankly at the portafilter for a solid four minutes now. He had one hand suspended in the air balancing a bag of Arabica coffee beans, zipped open and waiting to be poured into the mouth of the funnel. His eyes were glued to the rim of the filter, and the black hole oddly reminded him of something else. An entirely different hole.

 

He shook his head in an effort to shove the thoughts back into the farthest shelves of his memory. He was sweating like a pig again and he had to fan himself with a hand before focusing on pouring the beans into the portafilter, careful to avoid any mess (he had just obsessively soaped and scrubbed the damn tiles an hour ago and he had no plans of doing it again). He needed to be extra keen on the measurements or he'd have to do it all over like he did yesterday. Taeyong had ended up pouring an entire bag into the funnel when he heard that damn Demi Lovato song playing on the cafe radio. His mind had played back that mortifying scene at Xperience Bar's public bathroom five nights ago and he had flinched unexpectedly, causing the bag to tip over the mouth. Minseok was starting to suspect Taeyong's twitching as sudden bouts of anxiety, and he recommended him to visit a psychiatrist soon.

 

"My neighbor, Dr. Byun, is a registered psychiatrist. He might be able to help you out," said the cafe owner.

 

Taeyong agreed to pay a visit after Minseok handed him his neighbor's calling card, despite his better knowledge that what he was having (feeling) was far from any bout of anxiety. He was simply experiencing a whiplash of what was possibly the best fucking blowjob he had ever had in his twenty-two years of existence.

 

Taeyong dug his fingers into the hard plastics of the coffee bag, trying to cleanse his mind of any recollection of the hot guy from the dancefloor. Never mind how he was seconds away from getting fucked against a chipping plywood by said hot guy and never _ever_ mind that he had been nothing but compliant about it all. A boner wouldn't come in handy at half past noon today and while college students were pouring in non-stop at Nook Cafe. He can't risk making a scene again.

 

"Hey, Tae, what's up?" Taeil, Taeyong's co-barista, who was more than always tardy for work if not MIA, had a thing for weird hairdyes. Right now, the college junior's color of choice was a noisy neon green. Taeyong wasn't able to hide his grimace the first time he'd seen him sporting the new color.

 

"Hi, hyung. I'm good. Are you feeling better?" Taeyong asked. Taeil had been out for the last three days after contracting a flu virus from his laboratory partner. Or at least that was what he claimed. Taeyong didn't buy it as soon as he saw Taeil coming through the backdoor of the cafe an hour ago, sporting a thick scarf around his neck. The junior knelt down to tie his shoelaces and a red hickey peeked from the top of the fluffy wool. Taeyong merely snorted.

 

"I am," Taeil answered, nodding. "Thanks for asking." His smile was all cheekbones and teeth while he moved over to hook the cup of milk in his hand around the steam tip. The milk bubbled with an exhausted hiss.

 

"Hey, Taeyongie?" Minseok had the sleeves of his white button-down shirt folded up to his elbows. "Can you cover for Yan An at the register for a few minutes? We need to run down the inventory for the new deliveries."

 

Taeyong nodded, sealing the bag of coffee beans before placing it down the counter and wiping his hands on his apron. Yan An was already logging out the register's POS system when Taeyong appeared right next to him, in time to get the order of a blonde-haired girl who was sidling up to her boyfriend. The girl gave Taeyong a once over before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Taeyong just smiled back at her, used to being hit on by random customers, and repeated her order before asking, "Did you want anything else? Maybe a cupcake?"

 

The girl giggled. "None, but thanks for the offer," she paused to look at the nametag pinned on Taeyong's apron, "Taeyong." Her fingers curled around her boyfriend's elbow who simply looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Taeyong nodded, smiling wider while he punched in her order and scribbled drink initials on her cup. He asked for her name, which the girl gleefully gave and he wrote it at the bottom of her cup. "Great. Thanks, Areum," he said, passing the cup to Taeil who was already turning the blender on with her frappuccino.

 

Taeyong was tossing some unclaimed receipts into the trashbin when he heard the front door of the cafe open with a jingle. "Welcome to Nook Ca—" the rest of Taeyong's words got stuck in his throat when he saw the person standing at the door.

 

"Hi," guy-from-the-dancefloor greeted with a crinkle of his nose, pushing up the black-rimmed spectacles perched up on it. He walked towards the counter in his washed out skinny jeans and pink pullover and Taeyong stared blankly at the unicorn stitched at the front. It was... _glittery_. He had a dark duffelbag swung around his shoulder that he placed on the counter while he proceeded to stare at the menu board above Taeyong's head.

 

"Um, hi, welcome to Nook Cafe," Taeyong greeted with a strained smile. He was certainly not expecting to see him again, especially not at another one of his workplaces. "What can I get for you?"

 

Guy-from-the-dancefloor was still staring at the chalked letters on the board, eyes squinting before widening slightly and shrinking back again. Taeyong wondered if he had recognized him and well, it was a rather brainless thought. He was pretty damn sure the guy still remembered his face, alright. If the next few events were of any indication. The guy smiled lazily when he finally shifted his gaze to Taeyong. And something about the way he smiled — the way his eyes turned sharp and bright and the way his lips twitched a little in the corners — got Taeyong's head reeling. "I'll have a tall iced Americano," he finally said.

 

"Great choice," Taeyong felt incredibly stupid saying one of his usual canned responses. He made a few incorrect punches on the POS screen and had to do multiple clicks to correct the error. "Can I get your name for the cup?"

 

The heat resurfaced in the base of Taeyong's stomach when he heard Ten laugh softly. It was a quiet little pitchy kind of laugh that was really more annoying than sweet but Taeyong found himself liking it. _Fuck_. "It's Ten," guy-from-the-dancefloor finally introduced himself.

 

"Ten," Taeyong repeated, and something about the way the name rolled so effortlessly on his tongue made him like it. He wanted to say it again, but that would be weird and Taeyong didn't want to make things weirder than they already were. "Do you want some food to go with your drink?"

 

"What would you feed me?"

 

Taeyong's head instantly snapped up and he locked eyes with Ten _again_. (Seriously, was there some invisible force magnetizing their gazes??) Ten's hands were pressed on the countertop, supporting his weight and allowing him to lean in a little. Something about the way his lips curled around the corners made Taeyong stutter. "I, umm... maybe a cookie?" he suggested.

 

"What kind of cookie, Taeyong?" his eyes were on his nametag before they strolled so painfully slow up his neck, his lips and finally his full-blown eyes.

 

"Cho-chocolate? Chocolate. We have dark chocolate with macadamia nuts. Or you can try the smores cookie. That's one of our bestsellers," the words flowed out of Taeyong's mouth like water from a broken fucking dam. His mind was elsewhere, including his eyes. He nearly heard his neck snap when he cocked his head to the side so hard just to pull his eyes away from Ten's mouth. They looked glossy. Taeyong _hated_ them.

 

"I love chocolate," Ten chirruped. "Get me two of the chocolate ones, Taeyong."

 

Now if Ten would keep on whining out his name like that, Taeyong might end up breaking something on the counter. And no, that can't happen, because Minseok would charge him for the damage and he can't afford to get a cut on his paycheck. This Ten guy, Taeyong finally learned, was an insatiable tease.

 

"Ten?"

 

Taeyong whipped his head around in time to find Taeil sliding right next to him. He handed Ten his iced Americano with a chuckle. "I didn't think you'd visit me so soon. I thought you were just joking yesterday," Taeil said, the smile on his face growing brighter by the second and Taeyong found himself frowning. So he was here for Taeil.

 

"I never joke around," Ten said with a smile, fetching his drink off the top of the counter and flicking a tongue to catch the straw... slowly. It reminded Taeyong of— _no_. He couldn't be performing fellatio on a plastic straw. That was just Taeyong's stupid imagination. His eyes were still on Taeyong and for some reason, Ten's response made him think of what he said that night in the cubicle. About wanting to see how far Taeyong can stretch him open with his — 

 

Taeyong's knees jerked under the counter and his gaze dropped to Ten's duffelbag. It had the logo of the SNU Dance Team. Well, would you look at that, they even went to the same fucking school. This must be some otherworldly conspiracy!

 

"Did you come from practice?" Taeil asked, fetching a couple of cookies inside the glass display. Ten asked him to put it in separate paperbags and Taeil did so. There was no one else lining up next to Ten at the counter and Taeyong was silently wishing someone would step inside the cafe to buy a drink if only to give him more breathing space far and away from Ten.

 

"Um, no, actually," Ten flicked his eyes back at Taeyong while he sipped on his drink, "I was just about to go there. You should come over and watch. Both of you. It would be fun."

 

Taeyong's eyes flickered up to find Ten beaming at him. "I'm sorry, were you inviting me too?" he asked awkwardly.

 

"I'm not really into dancing, Ten. You know that," Taeil spoke over the quiet that followed. "But Taeyong might like it. He's from SNU too. He's a music lover, and he's also pretty good at dancing. He danced at our Christmas party last year."

 

If there was any way Taeyong could pour burning coffee on Taeil without hearing Minseok preach about co-employee respect and the importance of having a good working environment, he would have done it now. He will never be able to live down that time when he was forced to dress up as a blonde Joy and danced to the tune of Russian Roulette in front of all his co-baristas. That wasn't one of his proudest moments and he'd rather take that to his grave.

 

"Are you now, Taeyong?" Ten said, the tease still swelling in his tone, and _God_ , can he please stop saying his name over and over??

 

Taeyong fidgeted slightly before clearing his throat. "Taeil-hyung's a liar and a half, don't believe him for a second."

 

The laugh that bolted out of Ten's mouth was a combination of hiccuping giggles and breathless wheezing. Taeyong should stop finding this adorable because it's really just not, but he can't bring himself to hate it.

 

"6PM. On the fourth floor of the College of Fine Arts and Music building. There's only gonna be a few people around so don't worry too much and just come," Ten said in subsequent stumbles of the language. Taeyong's still curious to know where he's from.

 

He grabbed both paperbags containing the cookies and handed them over to Ten.  A spark of electricity coursed through his spine when their fingers brushed and Taeyong instantly pulled away. Ten smiled, putting down one of the bags back on the countertop.

 

"That one's for you," he said, throwing his duffelbag around his shoulder. "I'll see you tonight?"

 

Taeyong wanted to say he couldn't make it, or that he really wasn't into dancing. He didn't DJ during Thursdays and Sundays, and today was a Thursday, which meant he was more than free to go anywhere he pleased. He wanted to blurt out a lousy excuse of a fourth non-existent job that he was supposed to go to after cafe work or perhaps a quiz that he needed to study for, but he had none and he just couldn't find the right words to formulate a lie. It was almost as if he wanted to go if he was being honest with himself. The problem was he wasn't, so he opted not to say anything until Ten was already walking out the door, whistling to the tune of Red Velvet's Russian Roulette.

 

 

 

***

The face of the electonic clock on Taeyong's bedside table read 7PM. He was still sitting on his bed, legs crossed in lotus position while his thighs cradled his _Engineering Graphics_ textbook, its thick spine resting on his ankles. Taeyong was staring at the words on the 166th page, something about autoCAD samples, but his mind was wandering off to someplace far. To the fourth floor of SNU's College of Fine Arts and Music building to be exact.

 

There's a brown paperbag sitting right next to his clock and it had a dark chocolate chip cookie inside it. From Ten. He squinted his eyes at its crinkled walls, like something evil rested inside the bag. Taeyong sighed before closing the book and walking over to his study table instead. He turned on his laptop and tried browsing through Facebook for random posts and videos that could keep his mind off Ten's practice. Two hours in and he still wasn't successful.

 

"Look, Taeyong, it's late. Why are you still thinking about the dance practice? He probably invited eight of his other fuck buddies to watch him gyrate his hips in front of mirrored walls. Don't act like he has the hots for you," he hissed loudly before throwing himself back on his bed and hearing the springs squeak under his weight. He can't believe he just talked to himself out loud. He was probably losing his mind over something so trivial and meaningless. What was this guy _doing_ to him?

 

His crazy side won over whatever sanity he had left by 10PM. He changed into a white tee and a pair of comfortable jeans before covering himself in one of his favorite plaid jackets. They were in the beginnings of spring and night time was still a little chilly so he put on his snapback too. He was still hopping into his Superstars when he sprung out of the door of his apartment and started walking down the street to the direction of his university. Seoul National University was a fifteen- to twenty-minute walk from his apartment, but Taeyong managed to get there in ten minutes in time for the turning off of lights in other campus buildings.

 

What was he even expecting to find when he got there? It was already half past ten when Taeyong arrived in front of the College of Fine Arts and Music building and he didn't know why he even thought of catching up to anything at this hour. Most of the lights were already turned off in the rooms of the establishment, and the chances of him seeing a ghost than an actual human being was becoming more than likely. Other students had already gone back to their dorms or somewhere around the busier parts of Daehakro to drink (or party) the rest of the night away.

 

Taeyong sighed before going up the stairway leading to the building entrance, passing by a dozed off security guard as he went through the doors. He took the stairs to the fourth floor where the halls were surrounded in complete billowing darkness, save for the room at the far end. The practice room. Great. At least his efforts didn't amount to nothing. The sound of his Superstars scratching against the floorboards accompanied him to the direction of the room. The corridor was deserted and Taeyong flinched when the practice room door opened before he even got to it, and blonde-guy-with-round-eyes-who-liked-Demi-Lovato walked out of the room. His already round eyes got impossibly rounder when he saw Taeyong right in front of him and he took an immediate step back.

 

"Good grief, you scared me!" Demi Fanboy said, clutching his chest. "Can I help you?"

 

"Um," Taeyong paused, trying to remember the guy's name but all he could think about was the way Yuta gurgled about him and he squirmed internally. "Yeah. Is practice over?"

 

Demi Fanboy was presently staring at him from head to foot like he was some kind of crazy person for showing up at a practice room at nearly 11PM. (It's not like it was late though, it's not even past midnight yet.) "Yup, it ended half an hour ago. Ten and I were just packing up," he said after a moment of awkward, scrutinizing silence.

 

Taeyong heard his heart drop when he heard him say his name. A part of him was expecting Ten would be gone by now but an even bigger part of him was wishing he would still be there. "Ten's still in there?" he asked dumbly.

 

The other guy squinted at him again. "Yeah..." he drawled. "Do you know each other?"

 

"Yup, he invited me over to check out your practice. I ran into something on the way and got here late."

 

Hansol (Taeyong finally remembered his name, thank heavens) laughed lightly, arching an eyebrow at him. "Well, you're awfully late, alright. You missed everything," he said. "Anyway, you can go inside. I'm heading home. It was nice meeting you..."

 

"Taeyong," Taeyong offered out a hand in greeting. He'd mention he's a friend of Yuta but Taeyong didn't want to prolong their conversation because 1) it was awfully dark and talking like this looked a little creepy, and 2) he was itching to go inside the practice room and see Ten again.

 

"Yeah, nice meeting you, Taeyong. I'm Hansol," he greeted back, shaking his hand with a dry smile. "Anyway, I'll see you around." He started walking away before Taeyong could even respond to his farewell. Taeyong watched him skip along the corridor before a familiar song started blasting from inside the practice room.

 

It was _Body On Me_. That Rita Ora and Chris Brown collab Taeyong got multiple requests for at Xperience Bar years back. The practice room door had a small glass window to see through the room and Taeyong stood on his toes to take a peek. Inside, Ten was dancing in front of a wall of mirrors, his skin slicked with sweat, and chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. He was wearing a loose black tanktop that had a low cut on the sides baring his ribs. His hair had tumbled over his eyes in a messy heap and Taeyong gulped when he saw how his black ripped pants hugged tight around his thighs. He had nice thighs, Taeyong found, and the freshman nearly hit his knees on the door when they wrenched under his weight.  _Ugh_ , he groaned.

 

Taeyong took an unsteady breath before turning the doorknob and making his way in. The music was still blasting from Ten's bluetooth speakers, muffling his footsteps when he walked inside the room. Unfortunately, his reflection in the mirrors didn't downplay his entrance and Ten instantly turned around when he saw him walk in. Taeyong expected him to look shocked because he probably didn't expect him to show up this late, or disappointed because he only arrived now, but he most certainly didn't expect to see him all smiles, enough to color his cheeks a little red while he panted post-dancing.

 

"Hey," Ten greeted, whisking his hair away sloppily with his fingers. The wet strands disobeyed and fell back over his eyes.

 

Taeyong's eyes took a quick swipe around the room. It was relatively empty. Four walls fully covered with mirrors, two sides clipped with metal bars, the kind that ballet dancers used for stretching exercises. There was a black wooden box sitting in one corner where Ten's duffelbag and bluetooth speakers were on, and there were a few plastic chairs at the other side for spectators. "Hey," Taeyong echoed. "Sorry, I missed your practice, I got held back with some school stuff." Taeyong didn't need to explain himself, but he found himself doing so and he wasn't sure why.

 

"It's fine," Ten said, turning around to walk towards the black box and pulling out a towel from one of the pockets of his duffelbag. He dabbed it on his sweat-covered face, his smile widening. "I'm glad you came, Taeyong."

 

At this point, Taeyong had stopped lying to himself. He liked the way Ten says his name, enough to revel in the way it spiked something from the base of his gut. The music was still playing in the background and it didn't help that it had all the sexual literals attached to it. He watched Ten drive the towel around his neck, wiping the sweat off his chest, rolling it over his nape and back on his shiny neck. Taeyong managed to mask his choke with a cough, and he licked his lips before biting on them. _What was he even doing here??_

 

"So, uh, you and Hansol... you dance together?" Taeyong asked in a weak effort to start conversation.

 

"Oh, you know Hansol?" Ten asked, proceeding to wipe the towel on his arms before pulling up his shirt a little to swab it along the skin of his stomach. Taeyong had to literally yank his gaze away.

 

"Just now. We met down the hallway."

 

Ten hummed, turning around to throw the towel on top of his bag. He was still all smiles when he turned back to face Taeyong and he gradually swiped his fingers through his hair. Taeyong tasted blood in his mouth. His teeth were close to closing around his bottom lip.

 

"You know, I think I should go," Taeyong blurted out, fingers gripping on the hem of his sleeves that reached towards his knuckles. "I shouldn't have gone here, I—" He started turning around before he saw Ten moving towards him from his reflection in the mirrors. There were sirens going off Taeyong's head.

 

As impossible as it may sound, Ten's face looked innocent when he pulled Taeyong around to face him. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Taeyong?" he asked, and Taeyong wished he missed the way he dragged on the last syllable of his name. He knew Ten did it on purpose.

 

"Look," Taeyong said as pointedly as he could, holding Ten's gaze with all seriousness. "I don't even know why I'm here. I don't even know who you are."

 

The way Ten laughed got the little bone screws in Taeyong's knees loosening and he merely shook his head and gave Taeyong a gentle smile. One that didn't scream teasing or the onset of perpetual fucking. His next words didn't coincide with that look, however, "You know, there are a great many things you can tell about a person with the way they look at you."

 

Taeyong's teeth let go of his bottom lip and he saw how red and wet it looked in the mirror. Ten's eyes traveled down to his mouth. "Like what kind of things?" Taeyong asked.

 

Ten's bare feet padded closer to him as he talked, "Like how they are in bed, what kind of things they want. What satisfies them. What irks them," he paused, his gaze glazing over Taeyong's entire form. "What gets them _begging_."

 

Taeyong heard himself gulp above the constant play of music. That damn song was put on-repeat to spite him. He was surprised when he heard himself ask, "What did you see?"

 

"In you?" Ten asked, smiling wider.

 

Taeyong didn't answer, he's sure he knew what he meant.

 

There was something in the way Ten looked at him. The way his eyes would travel around his body like it was capturing him, seizing him as his own. Ten's voice was soft, not a single tinge of uncertainty coating his voice. "You like rough play," he finally said, eyes lazily trailing over Taeyong's face. "You hate pain, only if you're on the receiving end but you like hearing it. You like  _inflicting_ it on the other person. You like it when you mark someone with your hands and your teeth." He took his fingertips to Taeyong's wrist, touching the skin lightly, and it took Taeyong's entire mental capacity and physical strength combined to remain on his feet. "You like ropes. Being bound by them. Tight enough that you can no longer move, hard enough for the leather to bruise your skin. And you like wordplay. Hearing exactly what you're about to get and how you would get it. Filthy words. And names. It doesn't matter. You want to hear it all until your whole body is trembling with want. You're a beggar. You think you like dominating, but your body secretly wants to be dominated. You like a tongue up your ass more than a dick."

 

Taeyong laughed at that, however shaky. He'd refuse to admit, but he was slightly entertained. "You seem to have made up your mind about who I am," he ended with a snort.

 

Ten merely lolled his head to the side in a rather affectionate gesture. "Tell me what you think I'm like," he urged him.

 

Taeyong was silent for a moment, his laugh quieting down until his lips stretched into a thin line and he found himself staring at Ten intently. Watching the way his almond-shaped eyes twinkled under the flourescent lights. "You're insatiable, hard to satisfy. A pain in the ass in all essence of the phrase. You're a teaser," he paused as he started to pace around him. "You like pain. You like getting fucked so hard until you could barely feel youself in your own skin. Until your eyes had flipped over the back of your head and you see nothing but fucking stars," Taeyong saw Ten smile through his reflection in the mirrors. "A fuck that pains you enough that your bones turn numb," slowly, his eyes melted down to Ten's mouth. "And you're good with your mouth. You like being grabbed, being pushed over the edge. Having someone's fingers and hands pressed so hard on your body, you're left with nicks and bruises on your skin that'd take months to heal. And..."

 

"And?"

 

"And you're a screamer," Taeyong concluded, stopping right where he started in front of Ten. "But only when someone's fucked you good." And something told Taeyong it had been a while since someone was able to make the man scream.

 

Ten bit on his mouth, fingers reaching out to the hem of Taeyong's white tee and twirling his fingers around the worn cotton. "You know, there's something that I can't figure out no matter how long I stare at you, though," he said, inching his body closer.

 

"What is it?" Taeyong's throat was parched and dry.

 

"I'm not sure how good a kisser you are."

 

Taeyong knew he can kiss, and he's a pretty damn good kisser, alright. The sweet scent of Ten's cologne mixed with his drying sweat reached his nostrils and he tentatively closed his eyes. "I guess there's only one way for us to find out." He opened his eyes to watch the corners of Ten's lips rise to that familiar, sinister smile.

 

Ten held the tip of Taeyong's snapback, turning it to face the back of his head. He leaned in, fingers curling tight around the hem of Taeyong's shirt and Taeyong held his breath. Ten's mouth was warm, his tongue sliding swiftly across Taeyong's lips to get a taste of him and he moaned when he pressed their mouths together. Taeyong threw his own game back, slipping in his tongue inside Ten's mouth, coaxing Ten's tongue to chase him back into his own mouth and the latter obliged. Ten flicked his tongue inside Taeyong's mouth which the latter sucked on with his lips. The fire in Taeyong's gut sizzled up into his head, and he groaned, hands gripping Ten's bony hips tight. Ten leaned in closer, pressing his body on Taeyong until he could feel his cock hardening beneath the denim. Ten nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking on it gently before Taeyong dug his fingers into his skin, hard and rough, pulling him forward by the hip. Ten crashed into Taeyong with a whimper and Ten took his hands to his cheeks, burying their mouths impossibly closer until Taeyong could no longer breathe. Taeyong's head was reeling, his cheeks blazing under Ten's touch, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. He moved his lips slower, accurately capturing Ten's mouth before sliding back his tongue inside it and releasing a low, guttural moan that had been simmering inside his chest, waiting to be unleashed. The vibration caused Ten to grind his hips on his thighs until Taeyong's cock hardened inside his own pants and he was the first to break the kiss.

 

"Fuck," was the first thing Taeyong said. He was panting heavily and Ten was laughing on his cheeks, his warm breath splayed on his skin that it made all the blood in Taeyong's body rush to his dick. 

 

"You have a pretty good tongue. I like you, Taeyong," Ten said, eyelashes fluttering too close to Taeyong's own eyes and he stared back at him with hooded eyes.

 

Taeyong didn't know what to say to that. The same song was still playing in the background and the pounding in his head was starting to make his vision swirl.

 

"Kiss me again," Ten said. "Slowly. I want to feel the rest of your mouth with my tongue."

 

The breath that Taeyong drew in was sharp and cold. He took his fingers around Ten's neck, driving them over his nape before pulling him closer and kissing him again. Ten's mouth was already open and needing when Taeyong bit on his lip, moaning against it and inviting Ten's tongue to slither into his mouth. Ten didn't lie. He ran his tongue all over his mouth like he was hungry for him, tasting him and branding him with his flavor. Taeyong shuddered when he felt Ten's hands move around the hem of his pants before sliding one inside, grabbing Taeyong's hard dick in the palm of his hand. Taeyong threw his head back with a filthy groan.

 

"I want this," Ten said, lips brushing against the shell of his ear while he ran his palm roughly on Taeyong's cock. The rough skin teased the little hairs around the base of Taeyong's dick, before pulling out just as quickly. Taeyong nearly keened. "Take off your pants," Ten told him hoarsely.

 

"What?" Taeyong's eyes widened. "Here??"

 

Ten was already walking towards the door, pushing the lock shut and flicking his fingers on the small switch to turn off the lights. He left a single fluorescent light on at the far corner of the room and Taeyong felt his pupils dilate, adjusting to the sudden darkness. Ten pulled off his shirt while he watched Taeyong struggle to unbutton his pants while toeing off his shoes. He managed to step out of his jeans and socks without tripping over himself and Ten stopped him before he could pull down his briefs.

 

"Leave it," he said. "I'll be the one to take it off."

 

The pounding in Taeyong's head vibrated throughout his body. He watched Ten stroll towards him in a lazy fashion, legs crisscrossing with the practiced grace of a dancer before he was grabbing Taeyong's snapback and discarding it on the floor. Ten's mouth was quick, diving straight for Taeyong's neck while his hands pushed his jacket off his arms and Taeyong found himself reaching out to touch his bare chest. Taeyong groaned, his Adam's apple bobbing desperately in his neck, while Ten left open-mouthed kisses along his jaw until he had backed himself straight up on to the mirrored wall. He heard a soft thud when his lower back collided with the glass and Ten groaned in the crook of his neck. The mirror squeaked behind Taeyong's bare legs and Ten twirled his fingers at the hem of Taeyong's shirt before pulling it over his head.

 

Ten's eyes darkened when he watched Taeyong's chest rising and falling with how hard he breathed. "You're like a work of art," Ten purred while he made his way down his chest. Taeyong would normally take this as a lie had it been another person doing foreplay on him (he knew he didn't have a well-sculpted body; he only had average-looking shoulders, no abs and barely enough lines to define his hips from his ass), but there's something about the way Ten voiced out his praises that made Taeyong feel good about himself. His cock made an involuntary twitch inside his briefs and he felt himself leak inside the cotton when Ten drove his teeth to nip at the little hairs bellow his navel. Taeyong hissed when Ten brushed the flat of his tongue along the waistband of his briefs before capturing it with his teeth. Ten left small kisses along the edge of the cotton paired with little nibbles, enough to make Taeyong's skin burn red.

 

Taeyong threw his head back with a deprived-sounding moan and his skull hit the glass with a loud thud. Ten giggled, his warm breath coaxing the inside of his thighs. "Don't hurt yourself now, baby," Ten teased and Taeyong didn't even get the chance to complain about the cheesy pet name because Ten brazenly wrapped his mouth around the head of his leaking cock with his briefs still on. The sudden warmth mixed with the friction of the garment made Taeyong's knees buckle involuntarily, his hips undulating like a broken wagon.

 

"Shit, Ten," he hissed and he felt Ten smile against his fully clothed cock.

 

Ten was sucking through the cotton with determination, his tongue lapping around the garment until Taeyong nearly drowned himself underneath. His hands floundered to the hem of his briefs but Ten grabbed his wrist and took his hand to his hair instead. "You can _only_ touch _me_ ," Ten said through slick, red lips. "And I can only touch you. No self-service. That's the rule, baby."

 

Taeyong groaned helplessly, his hands falling to the mirror behind him and he let his fingerspads draw marks on the glass before they went back to grab fistfuls of Ten's hair. Ten moaned through the tight cotton of Taeyong's briefs and the vibration caused Taeyong to jerk his hips forward. Ten's teeth scraped on the cotton and Taeyong nearly whimpered when he felt Ten's fingers hook into the waistband of his briefs before pulling it down in one flawless motion. Taeyong's cock bounced back up nearly hitting Ten in the face, making him chuckle. It was hard and throbbing and Taeyong moaned so filthily when Ten finally swallowed his length in his mouth. God, he fucking missed it. He missed the warmth of his mouth and the incredible wetness in the base of his tongue when he took him deep. He bowed down to watch him suck him off with such resolve and gusto, the flush in his neck rising to his cheeks and ears. Ten looked fucking beautiful.

 

Ten pulled back to look him in the eye, his fingers still wrapped around the base of Taeyong's cock. "Guide me," he said, lips barely touching the head.

 

"What??" Taeyong asked over dazed eyes.

 

Ten tightened his fingers over Taeyong's hand, allowing his palm to sink more comfortably in his tussled hair. "I want you to fuck my mouth," he said, his voice lilting with that wonderful accent.

 

Taeyong's breath hitched when Ten pushed his fingers deeper into his scalp and Taeyong found himself grabbing on Ten's hair before he's pushing his hips forward tentatively. It was a shallow thrust that only reached up to the middle of Ten's mouth (or at least that's what it felt like), and the latter moaned approvingly and Taeyong started thrusting into his mouth deeper. It started slow, the slippery sounds of Ten's lips sliding around his length while he moved in and out of his mouth echoing with the beat of the song in the background. It didn't take long before Taeyong gained momentum. His thrusts escalated in speed and charged deeper into Ten's mouth causing him to groan more loudly against his cock, his eyes watering around the edges. Taeyong felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Ten's throat and Ten clenched his mouth tighter around his length, causing him to grip on his hair tighter. Ten's hands found purchase on the back of Taeyong's thighs and Taeyong heard him gagging around his girth. It wasn't long before he started to feel very close to the edge.

 

"I—I'm coming," he groaned, closing his eyes tight and loosening his grip on Ten's hair. He was surprised when Ten suddenly popped his cock out of his mouth and got up on his feet, leaving Taeyong's erection unattended.

 

Ten was smiling at him, his hair damp with sweat and his lips glossed with his precome. "Not yet," he said, and Taeyong watched him start to unbutton his own pants. "I meant it when I said I want to see how far you can stretch me open with that cock of yours. Do you have a condom with you?"

 

"I..." Taeyong tried to summon the dregs of his consciousness back to his head. "I don't."

 

Ten merely laughed at how dazed he looked. "Of course you wouldn't," he hummed. He walked back to the other side of the room and unzipped another small pocket of his bag, pulling out a small violet square from it. He tore the foil open with his teeth and expertly dressed Taeyong's cock with the condom. "There. Now, let's see... ah!" Ten wrapped his fingers around Taeyong's wrist pulling him to the other side of the room where there were steel bars screwed in front of the mirrors. "Here," he said with stark certainty.

 

Taeyong was staring blankly at the railings, his cock still painfully erect from lack of release. "What do you mean here?"

 

"I want you to fuck me in front of the mirrors. On those railings," Ten said plainly while he unbuttoned the rest of his pants, pulling them down to his hips. Taeyong wasn't surprised to see him wearing nothing underneath, but he was surprised to finally see his fully erect cock peeking out of the open zipper. It made his own dick twitch with want.

 

"But don't you need some prep—"

 

"I can take it, Taeyong," Ten cut him off, his smile making his nose wrinkle slightly. "Besides, I did a little something in the bathroom just hours ago. Trust me."

 

Taeyong bit his bottom lip, tasting a bit Ten on it. He followed Ten in front of the mirrors, with the latter walking backwards until his back hit the metal bars and he leaned his full weight comfortably on it. The corner of his lips twerked into a grin and Taeyong may or may not have been mildly enchanted.

 

Ten curled a finger at him, beckoning him to come closer. Taeyong laughed softly before accepting the invitation, kicking off his briefs that were dangling around his ankle (he'd worry about finding it later on). He realized that he's completely naked now and without a bit of shame. He cupped his palm around Ten's nape, pulling him closer and catching his bottom lip in his teeth. Ten grumbled with apparent impatience and he drove his hips forward, humping his crotch on Taeyong's naked thigh. Taeyong can feel Ten hardening with every writhe and he chuckled lightly at how needy he was. When he wanted something, he had to have it instantly.

 

Ten's eyes widened when Taeyong gripped him by the hips, turning him around to face the mirror until his face is barely an inch away from the glass. Taeyong dragged his pants down roughly, hearing the tight cotton rip lightly with the strength of his pull. Ten hissed when the cotton grazed the tip of his cock and Taeyong leaned his head to the side to find the slit on the head dripping with his precome.

 

"F-fuck me," Ten wheezed and he sucked in a choke when Taeyong leaned in closer, enough for the tip of his cock to penetrate between the cheeks of his ass. Taeyong can feel Ten shivering beneath him, his entire body gesticulating just how badly he wanted to be fucked.

 

Taeyong was right. Ten was insatiable.

 

Ten whimpered when he felt Taeyong prod the head of his cock around his entrance. He bowed his head on the mirror, smearing sweat and the moist of his heated breath on it. Taeyong pushed himself forward slightly, testing the waters. He was merely relying on the condom's lubricant to ease his entry inside of Ten, but the more he pushed himself inside, the more Ten whimpered. His fingers were digging so hard into his hips he was sure he'd go home with bruises.

 

"M-more," Ten pleaded. "Put it all inside."

 

Taeyong groaned when he sank half of his cock inside of Ten, sending the latter's palms flying on the mirrored walls. "Fuck, Ten, you're making a mess on the mirrors," Taeyong hissed, pulling his cock slightly before driving it back inside faster and more rougly. It made Ten keen.

 

"I like mess," Ten replied with a shaky laugh and he wasn't able to hide the choke that followed when Taeyong finally buried his full length inside of him. "Damn, your big," he hissed, and it made Taeyong smile.

 

Taeyong watched Ten raise a knee up the metal bar while his other foot remained rooted on the floor. His pants were still hanging around his knees and the tightness of the denim was visibly straining his muscles in his position. He didn't complain though, and Taeyong realized that he seemed to be enjoying the discomfort. He snapped his hips forward and watched Ten slowly unravel in front of him.

 

Ten, Taeyong found, was a pornstar in the making. He talked a lot, cursed a lot and bended (literally) in the most unimaginable of ways. Taeyong was still holding his release, his teeth buried in his bottom lip while he fucked Ten against the mirror and the latter met his thrusts with every push of his ass. The sound off Ten's bluetooth speakers were mixed with the slapping of Ten's ass cheeks on Taeyong's bare hips and the mirror was hazed with the heat coming off of their bodies and the smudges of Ten's hands, face and chest. He was literally writhing on the glass and Taeyong grunted while he watched Ten's eyes turn to tiny slivers of white. Ten drove a hand around his leaking cock to fist himself but Taeyong caught him by the wrist.

 

"Ah-ah!" he warned with an evil grin. "No self-service, remember?"

 

Ten simply whined, lips jutting out to form a pout. "You have to go faster to make me come, baby."

 

Taeyong's eyes darkened and he took this as a challenge. He pulled himself out, yanking the rest of Ten's pants off of him before claiming his hips again and burying his cock into his hole down to the hilt. Ten threw his head back in time to catch his lips in his mouth and Taeyong thrusted harder, slapping their bodies together in a noisy rhythm. He kissed him hard and rough, tasting a bit of blood from his mouth possibly from the many times someone's teeth had grazed on the other person's lips. He can feel Ten smiling against his mouth as his thrusts became more brutal, turning into painful, erratic pounds.

 

It wasn't long before Ten was already whimpering helplessly against the mirrored walls, his muscles clenching around Taeyong enough to send the latter back to the dangerous precipice. Ten was the first to come the moment Taeyong hit his prostate, staining the mirrors with his release until his body turned wanton and almost boneless against Taeyong. Taeyong bent his knees to support both their weights.

 

"I want your come on my skin," Ten mumbled, visibly swimming through the vestiges of his orgasm.

 

Taeyong pulled out of him, slipping off the condom and fisting himself until he came all over Ten's lower back. He heard a low, guttural moan that bordered on a growl, and it took a few seconds of exhausted breathing before he realized the sound came from his own mouth. Taeyong collapsed on Ten, leaning his entire body on his back, padding themselves with the sticky remnants of his release.

 

He heard Ten laugh softly while he unhooked his knee from the metal bar to stand on both feet. Ten turned around to face him, resting his forehead on Taeyong's shoulder. It took a few minutes of breathless panting and the sickening replays of the same song in the background before they finally caught their breaths. 

 

"Thanks for coming to practice, Taeyong," Ten broke the silence before walking away to fetch his pants and tanktop off the floor.

 

Taeyong just stood there, staring at the ruined mirror and watching strings of white drip on the floor.

 

Practice rooms will never be the same for him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten needs Jesus. Bye.


	3. Candy

Taeyong's life had always been well-managed and controlled. He had very little room for errors seeing that he was juggling three different jobs and trying to get past the first grueling year of his Architectural Engineering major. He was on a scholarship that paid half of his tuition while he paid the rest off a student loan he had taken out as soon as he graduated from high school. He can't afford any slip-ups. He can't give in to temptations.

 

Which was why he was thankful he hadn't seen Ten for a couple of weeks now. It had been weird at first with Taeyong expecting him to suddenly show up at the cafe during his afternoon to early evening shifts, or that he'd bump into him while he was walking around campus. He purposely passed by the College of Fine Arts and Music building several times the past week but had no such luck. He reasoned out with himself that he was only doing it to get a better look at structural samples for his Engineering Graphics subject, but he knew better. He wanted to see Ten again. Unfortunately, all other forces in the world didn't want that to happen.

 

Thankfully, that thirst died down by the second week he still hadn't seen Ten, and he found himself shifting back to normal life. He felt silly for even thinking a one-night stand (or two; he's not sure if the public bathroom "accident" could be counted as actual sex) would turn into something more. Sure, he came home with a cramped leg and two blue bruises on his hips the night he left the practice room, but that didn't mean anything. Taeyong won't deny that he wasn't at least mildly interested to know more about the guy. Ten was still an enigma to him, a cypher that needed intensive crack codes to extract personal information from. But just basing it off on how sassy he was, he knew it would be a stretch to even get to know where the guy was from. He realized he didn't have the time for all that.

 

Of course, just when he thought he was doing alright, Yuta had to appear and ruin everything. His best friend belatedly found out about his visit at Ten's practice through Hansol and had been sending him texts all noon. Leave it to Yuta to act like an overprotective mother.

Taeyong slipped his phone back in his pocket after sending his reply with a shake of his head. He was still on the fourth floor of SNU's central library arranging books near the archival collections. The air felt stuffy, the scent of old books and history clinging to his nostrils. He was climbing up the ladder to reach the top shelf before he felt his phone buzz (yet again) inside his pocket. He sighed tiredly before pulling it out and unlocking the screen to view Yuta's chain of replies.

Taeyong stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while he typed the words " _just someone i met at xperience a couple of weeks ago. again, stop overreacting_ " on the screen of his phone before clicking the send button. A string of gray bubbles popped out at the same time his message was sent successfully.

Now if only Taeyong was a complete asshole and he wanted to ruin his best friend's chances of having an actual nice and ideal relationship, he'd burn Hansol alive the next time they see each other. Unfortunately, he wasn't like that. Taeyong was the predictable type of best friend who was ever-so-supportive of Yuta's romantic conquests, so instead of telling him that Hansol was a rat and a half, he simply replied with a " _no, we're not seeing each other_ " to put a virtual duct tape on Yuta's mouth. As expected, that didn't stop his best friend from replying with an " _of course you'd say that_ " for the sake of having the last say.

 

It wasn't barely half an hour after when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket (yet again) and a window popped up with the words: C _HECK OUT THE RED BABY OUTSIDE THE EAST WINDOWS NOW_. It was Jaehyun, who was apparently also in the library with Doyoung to study for their upcoming Calculus quiz. But really, it was just another one of Jaehyun's lousy excuses to make out with Doyoung behind towering bookshelves. It's one of his many fetishes; he liked the thrill of getting caught. 

 

Taeyong clipped the paper in his hand in between his lips (a habit he'd acquired since childhood whenever his hands were full) before holding the sides of the ladder and making his way down the steps. He rushed towards the east windows that faced the huge parking lot next to their library, in time to see a shiny Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge park in one of the vacant slots.

 

The baby was colored a bright red and it looked fucking rich. Taeyong knew the car costs at least 117 million won if you buy it directly overseas, but that's excluding taxes and other paperwork fees to have it imported in Seoul. It probably belonged to one of the faculty deans in law school or borrowed by one of the young chaebols in the university from their richass dads. The beauty of its carbon fiber bodywork and boomerang grille brackets were enough to have Taeyong salivating behind the library's tall glass windows. Oh, what he would give to ride in one of those babies.

 

"Hey, Taeyong."

 

Taeyong whipped his head around to find Jinho, one of the student workers at SNU's central library waving at him. Taeyong jogged his way back towards him as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the students studying at the window desks. "What's up, hyung?" he asked.

 

"I was just heading out for a quick lunch. I'll be back in half an hour. Ms. Choi said we need to finish the rest of the shelves before 3pm."

 

Taeyong gave him a small salute paired with a cheeky smile. "Don't worry, hyung, I got you covered."

 

Jinho's eyes smiled at the same time the corners of his lips reached out for his ears. "Thanks, Taeyong." He was already taking up his post-graduate course, but he looked young enough to pass as a freshman. Taeyong watched him slink through the gaps between the bookshelves until he'd made it past the exit.

 

Taeyong's exhale shifted into a sigh and he shuffled back into the hedges of books to take up from where he left off. He took the checklist out of his shirt pocket, which was now crumpled along the edges, and pulled out a pencil from his back pocket. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how many books he still needed to check. When he got the final sum in his head, he heaved another sigh before continuing his work, moving up the ladder to check the top shelves.

 

The thing about library work was that it spoke so much about Taeyong. He liked putting things in order and working in a quiet environment. He liked how he didn't have to interact with a lot of people being that Ms. Choi, the deputy head librarian, always assigned him to catalogue work while Jinho handled all the visitors' queries. Jinho was a lot more approachable-looking, according to the old woman. Taeyong didn't like working at the archival section though, with the smell of collected dust inevitably sparking his desire to clean the entire place. He knew the task was impossible, unless he'd give up his college life in exchange of working as a library janitor. And it's not like Ms. Choi would let him. There were a lot of sensitive data stored in the archival section of the library that cannot be touched or moved without the head librarian's permission.

 

"Well, you look busy."

 

Taeyong nearly fell off the ladder he was standing on when he heard that familiar voice. He'd recognize Ten's voice anywhere. "Jesus Christ, Ten!" he whispered harshly, eyeing the other guy who was presently standing at the corner of the hallway. He was leaning against the tip of a bookshelf, one leg crossed over his knee.

 

"What?" Ten feigned innocence. "It's not like there's a door I could knock on." He was walking towards him in his black skinny jeans and Taeyong wasn't surprised to see them ripped along the knees. (Do professors even allow that kind of fashion in formal classrooms??) He was wearing a loose black tanktop that had an obscenely low neckline, poorly concealed by his unzipped scarlet bomber jacket. Oh, and he was wearing aviators too... inside the fucking library. Only Ten would have this loud of an entrance. 

 

Taeyong squinted at him. "What can I help you with?" He was trying not to assume Ten was here for him, although he was already basking in the idea inside his head.

 

Ten took off his aviators and his eyes looked a little dark around the corners. He looked tired and Taeyong suddenly felt guilty. "Hansol told me you worked at the library. He got the information from this new guy he's dating who's supposedly your friend. Yu... Yuri?"

 

" _Yuta_ ," Taeyong corrected him. Those little rats.

 

"Right," Ten hummed, walking closer. "I wanted to see you."

 

Taeyong took this as cue to climb down the ladder lest he fell off from the way his knees weakened a bit from that statement. Ten had this dazed effect on him that always knocked him off his orbit, disabling him from trusting himself to stay well on his feet.

 

Ten was just opening his mouth to say something when Taeyong heard a loud rumble outside the windows. The east windows. It sounded like a sports car was hyping up its engine. The picture of the Red Baby quickly flashed across his mind and he found himself running towards the direction of the windows with Ten tailing him calmly from behind. Taeyong frowned when he saw that it was just a regular sedan that seemed to be having problems starting its engine. He thought he was finally gonna see the V-cylinder engine in full motion, but it looked like today wasn't his lucky day.

 

"You look disappointed," Ten said, stepping right next to him and following his gaze at the parking lot.

 

"You see that baby over there?" Taeyong pointed at the parked Q50, smudging the glass with his fingerpad and Ten merely squinted his sleep-deprived eyes through the window. "I think I just experienced love at first sight." Among the many things that Taeyong was expecting to hear from Ten, he certainly wasn't expecting him to snort and laugh loudly at his confession, enough to gain the attention of a few students at the study desks. He heard the bell ring at the head librarian's station and he had to remind Ten to keep it down.

 

"Sorry," Ten mumbled through pitchy giggles which he tried to muffle with a hand over his mouth. His face had turned a little red and Taeyong found it hard to stay offended by his reaction.

 

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

 

Ten shook his head before putting down his hand. "Nothing," he said. "It's just... it's the first time I've heard someone profess their love for _Candy_. It's kinda cute."

 

"Candy?" Taeyong asked dumbly and Ten pointed at the red Infiniti again.

 

"She's mine," Ten beamed proudly.

 

No way. Taeyong's jaw dropped on the floor. "B-but it's ex—"

 

"Expensive, I know," Ten finished for him before trailing his eyes back outside the window to marvel at the red beast. "It's a late birthday gift from my father. Two months late to be exact. I rushed all the way back from Bangkok just to pick it up from the dealer. It only passed clearance this morning."

 

So he's from Thailand, Taeyong mused. Interesting.

 

"Which reminds me," Ten's voice suddenly lilted back to that adorable accent of his. "I brought you something from Bangkok. I came here to give you this." Ten handed him a small white plastic bag that smelled of spices.

 

"What's this?" Taeyong asked, trying to take a peek inside the bag. He saw a transparent container with what looked like a mix of dried fish with green and red leaves.

 

"Dried anchovies with chilli," Ten said. "What? Did you think I'd handwrap my dick for you??"

 

Taeyong nearly choked on air. His head snapped up and his eyes widened at Ten. The latter simply laughed at his reaction.

 

"I'm kidding," he said in a more affectionate tone. Taeyong's eyes were back on the contents of the plastic while he tentatively reached inside to read the label pasted on top of the container. It did say it was extra spicy. Ten continued, "I wasn't sure if you'd like something hot or not, so I figured to give you something I liked instead. And well... I like _hot stuff_." Taeyong almost missed the way Ten emphasized those last two words, and when he pulled his head up to look at him again, he found him staring at his mouth. 

 

The sirens immediately went off inside Taeyong's head and he remembered that he had work to do. His hand padded for the checklist in his pocket and his breath stopped when he realized it wasn't there. _Shit_. He might have dropped it in his haste to get down the ladder.

 

Taeyong's feet quickly took him back to the shelves next to the deserted archival section and he went straight to the foot of the ladder. The tightness in his throat eased when he found the checklist lying on the first step. Taeyong clutched it to his chest with a thankful sigh, putting down the plastic of anchovies on the floor. At least he didn't have to redo the list he was trying to complete all morning.

 

"Does working in the library really require a lot of running?" Ten asked while he strolled his way in between the shelves. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books and Taeyong had to stop himself from staring at his fingers. He remembered how tight it felt around his cock just weeks ago and he shook his head to try and cleanse his imagination.

 

"You look like you need sleep," Taeyong commented, eyeing the dark circles under Ten's eyes, and the latter just chuckled tiredly.

 

"I came all the way from my sister's birthday party, and I couldn't sleep on the plane because I was sitting next to Snorlax. I also had to pick up Candy as soon as I landed. Suffice to say, I've been awake for close to 32 hours now."

 

"You should've gone straight to bed," Taeyong said, shifting his focus on the checklist in his hand and running the tip of his pencil over it. He still had three rows left to finish.

 

"Nah, I have a couple of classes I need to attend in an hour. Plus," Taeyong heard him walk closer as he talked, the heels of his leather boots clacking on the wooden flooring. "I told you I wanted to see you. My two weeks in Bangkok had been lonely."

 

Taeyong's eyes flicked up to look at Ten. He was a bit shorter than him, but his elevated boots made it seem like they were almost the same height. He inhaled sharply, dragging in the scent of Ten's sweet cologne and he made the incredible mistake of swiping his tongue on his lips. Ten's eyes darted to his mouth like it was calling him.

 

It took a split-second before Ten had him pinned against the bookshelf, a couple of books fumbling down to the floor when the wood quaked beneath Taeyong's weight. Ten's hands slipped inside the hem of his black pullover, his palms pressed against his cold stomach, exploring his skin needily. His hands were warm, but not as warm as his lips that were currently buried in Taeyong's mouth, claiming it with his tongue and teeth.

 

It was a good thing the central library had riculously lofty bookshelves that peaked close to the curves of its high ceiling. Otherwise, Taeyong was sure someone would have seen them from the study area that was just six rows away from where he was currently pressed up on a large panel of books. Ten made a soft moan that melted into a whine against his lips and Taeyong finally gave in and kissed him back. He felt Ten's lips stretch to reveal his teeth that were skimming close to his gums. The fucker was smiling so wide for he was finally getting what he wanted.

 

Taeyong wrapped his fingers around Ten's hips, lifting him slightly before turning him around to reverse their positions. Ten's back slammed on the wall of books with a loud thud and he grunted, lifting his chin up at Taeyong with that wicked smile plastered all over his face. It's the face you'd love to punch... with your lips. He bowed down a little, damp hair curtaining over his forehead and eyes and Taeyong leaned in again to press their mouths together, feeling his skin burn as their kisses turned ruthless.

 

There's a burst of electricity in Taeyong's body and it lit a fire in his gut when he felt Ten's thigh slide in between his legs. He pressed himself closer to him, enough to feel his crotch brushing against Ten's clothed thigh. Ten exhaled roughly, a high-pitched whine flowing out of his open mouth while he shifted his other leg right next to Taeyong's. His position allowed him to rub his own crotch on Taeyong's thigh, thriving on the tight friction of their jeans. Taeyong hissed when he felt Ten's cock hardening inside his pants and he sealed his mouth over his to muffle the moan that managed to climb up his throat. Ten twisted against the sea of books with a groan.

 

"N-not enough," Ten whined, pulling Taeyong closer while he kneaded his crotch on his thigh. Taeyong nearly yelped when Ten grabbed him by the shoulders, flipping him back to land on the shelf with a painful thud. Ten smiled in silent apology before dragging the ends of Taeyong's pullover to his neck and catching a nipple in between his teeth.

 

Taeyong felt the tip of his cock leak inside his briefs and he hissed at the sudden contact. Something warm and sharp circled around his nipple and he bit his tongue when he felt Ten's teeth sink into his skin. The tip of Ten's tongue drew circles around his nipple before sliding to the other, massaging the arreola with his mouth. Taeyong was grunting, shifting his weight between the balls of his feet, enough to rub his crotch deftly on Ten's clothed dick. Ten moaned against his skin, leaving small bites on his chest that Taeyong was sure would result in hickeys.

 

"Fuck," he groaned a little too loudly and Ten drove two fingers inside his mouth, holding his tongue down literally.

 

"Quiet, baby," Ten shushed him. "We don't want to scandalize the students now, do we?"

 

Taeyong shut his eyes and sank his teeth in Ten's fingers before sucking on them sloppily. Ten merely whined under his pullover, following the trail down his navel. Taeyong's hips jerked forward when Ten's mouth made it to the waistband of his briefs, and his knees buckled slightly before he slammed his back on the shelf. Another book landed with a clack on the floor.

 

"Are we seriously doing this here??" Taeyong was surprised to have the mind to say.

 

Ten chuckled, splaying warm breath on the sensitive skin above his hips. His hands were on Taeyong's waist now and he slowly pulled himself up to stand in front of him. "Are you afraid of getting caught, baby?"

 

Taeyong wasn't afraid of getting found, he was afraid of losing his job. Those were two different things. He simply shook his head before curling his fingers around Ten's wrist. "Not here," he whispered harshly before grabbing his checklist and the plastic bag of anchovies, and pulling Ten into the hallway.

 

He made a couple of turns around the shelves, leading them to the printing room a few rows before the archival section. He locked the door as soon as Ten had stepped inside after him. It was a small space that was frequently used as a stockroom, piles and heaps of paper and some archival documents pending database entry on the right. There was a long study desk filled with lots of documents in one corner, with a mesh ergonomic chair slipped under it. Plugged into the other side of the walls were two huge Canon 7470 copier machines. One of the printers was running, spitting out copies of book permits.

 

Ten had already slipped off his bomber jacket and was pulling his tanktop over his head. He was just about to reach out and unzip Taeyong's pants before the latter held him by the wrist. Ten's fingers stopped and his mouth crumpled into a pout.

 

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I need to finish something by 3PM and I take it you have a class in..." Taeyong paused to check the time on the wall clock. "Forty minutes?"

 

Ten's eyes darted to the same clock and he grinned with a bite of his bottom lip. "My Art Appreciation professor's always late anyway," he said, smiling.

 

Taeyong laughed huskily. "It doesn't mean you have to be late too. So... can we get this done in fifteen minutes?"

 

Ten's bottom lip jutted out playfully and he whined, "Thirty."

 

"Twenty and don't even push for a twenty-five or I swear I'll—"

 

"You'll what?" Ten cut him off, and something about the way he sat on the long desk, in between towers of yellowed paper and a worn-out typewriter, with his legs open wide and his dick visibly hard inside the crotch of his pants got Taeyong's throat closing.

 

Taeyong stood there dumbfounded, the threat formulated in his head long gone and washed away by his need to fuck this insane human being.

 

"I'll tell you what," Ten said, gradually standing up from the study desk and waltzing his way towards Taeyong. He dragged Taeyong's pullover over his head before yanking it off his arms. His palms were warm when they padded over the cuts of Taeyong's bare arms, tracing the shadow of purple veins with his fingers. "If you can make me come in fifteen minutes, you can do whatever you want. You can go back to work and finish your little checklist." Ten's fingers were already fiddling with the waistband of Taeyong's jeans, unbuttoning it slowly and pulling the zipper down.

 

"Wh-what if I can't?" Taeyong asked, breath hitching when Ten finally dug his palm inside his briefs, wrapping it around his fully erect cock.

 

"Then I'll have to lock you up inside this room the entire day," he answered, brushing his lips along the shell of Taeyong's ear. "Don't worry. I promise to muffle your screams with my own mouth."

 

Taeyong's eyes widened, jerking his head backward to look at Ten and he shivered seeing there wasn't a shred of lie in his eyes. Ten leaned in, kissing him roughly and Taeyong groaned when he felt his tongue slip into his mouth. Ten's hands were lightning-fast and skillfully trained, managing to pull down his pants in a matter of a second before fisting his cock in his hand.

 

Taeyong's hips wrenched forward, returning the kiss while he fucked Ten's hand clumsily. His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to unbuckle Ten's belt and pants. It didn't help that he could hear (and feel) him laughing at him while they kissed. It was so much easier when Ten pulled away a few seconds later to pull out a condom from his pocket (of course he'd come prepared), and Taeyong was finally able to unzip the rest of his pants and yank it down just below his ass.

 

Ten threw his head back with a hungry groan when Taeyong stepped closer until their cocks were sparring with each other. He wrapped his palm around them, fisting them together. Ten's mouth trembled while he tore the condom pouch open with his teeth. "God, that feels so good," he moaned, wetting his mouth with his tongue while Taeyong's hand ran over their lengths, spreading precome all over their skins.

 

Taeyong grunted, pushing himself a little more forward until he's basically writhing against Ten's cock. Ten's smile widened when he realized what he was trying to do.

 

"You're pretty good with your hand too. I can't wait to feel those fingers move inside me someday," Ten muttered, eyes hooded and darkened with want. "But for now..."

 

Taeyong tried to suppress a choke when he felt Ten's hand wrap around his fingers, tightening around their cocks and urging him to pump faster. His other hand was pulling down his own pants until they were already hanging around his thighs, giving him more space to move around but not entirely. The slick sound of skin sliding against skin echoed in the small space and Taeyong started to pant as the heat from his gut rose to his chest, drawing wildfire on his skin. Just when he thought he was almost near the edge, Ten removed his hand and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, motioning him to stop.

 

"Enough handjobs, baby. I'm here to be fucked not to fuck another person's hand," he said brusquely, patting Taeyong's palm away from their dicks and wrapping his own hand around Taeyong's cock instead. He took the condom out and put it on him, dragging his fingers slowly along his length before wiping the stray lubricant in between his ass cheeks.

 

Taeyong watched Ten's fingers disappear inside his own ass. He was fucking himself with one leg up the desk, head thrown back baring his pale neck, and his tired eyes looked more alive than ever. Taeyong pulled the rest of his jeans off his legs while kicking off his shoes, before helping Ten off his own pants. Taeyong's breath skittered to a stop when his gaze glazed over Ten's naked form. This was the first time he'd seen him naked in clear broad daylight, with the sun screaming through the barely open blinds of the windows.

 

Taeyong bit his lips when he found Ten watching him. He was studying him just like how he was learning his angles, his curves... all those corners of skin and bones like he wanted to draw him on one of his tracing papers, create a blueprint of every line in his body. Ten scooted over to him, his eyes hooded with lack of sleep and he grinned lazily.

 

"Come closer, baby," he purred and Taeyong found himself stepping forward automatically. The kiss was a lot softer this time, more a play of lips and a touch of mouths than a war of tongues and sinking of teeth. Taeyong felt Ten relax against him and he sighed into the kiss. He didn't even realize he was slowly pulling them back towards the desk until the back of Ten's thighs hit the edge of the table with a low thud, making Taeyong flinch in surprise.

 

He heard Ten laugh and he pulled him again to continue the lazy kiss. They were still kissing for another minute, enough to get Taeyong a little dizzy with Ten's constant moans and whimpers, when he realized that he was running out of time. Ten was purposely distracting him to keep his mind off the wager, so Taeyong took it upon himself to start speeding things up. He cupped Ten's ass cheeks, pulling him up and sitting him on the table.

 

Ten pursed his lips playfully, legs spreading languidly while he arched his ass up a little, just enough for Taeyong to see his cock and butthole in full glory. "You're so impatient," he cooed.

 

Taeyong was already positioning himself in front of Ten, rubbing his length along the crack of his ass. He dragged his gaze slowly up at Ten, watching him shiver slightly, waiting for him to penetrate him. To fill him up down to the hilt. Ten sank his teeth in his bottom lip with a snivel.

 

"Put it in, baby," he begged.

 

Taeyong's laugh sounded tipsy. "Who's impatient now?"

 

Ten's whimper crackled in his mouth as Taeyong slipped inside him, burying himself full until his hips snapped. Ten's groan was followed by a loud hiss, and Taeyong pulled out slightly before going in again. Ten threw his head back, hands braced on the desk while the piles of paper shook with every thrust of Taeyong's hips on his ass.

 

It was monotonous at first, with just the faint rustle of papers while they fly around the room and the steady drumming of the back of the desk against the wall. Taeyong watched the tip of Ten's cock glisten with his precome while he wheezed with every slap of their bodies. There were beads of sweat trickling down Ten's forehead, and Taeyong can feel the heat off the busy printer clinging to his back.

 

"Ugh," Ten groaned. "S-still not e-enough."

 

He was so fucking insatiable.

 

Taeyong didn't know where he drew the strength from, but he managed to carry Ten off the table with his cock still in his ass, before sitting them in the ergonomic chair. The spine creaked beneath their combined weight and the chair wheeled to the right until it bumped into the body of the dead printer. Ten giggled, adjusting himself on top of Taeyong and sliding his legs into the holes of the armrests.

 

Ten was undoubtedly a vicious rider, his ass sinking down on Taeyong's cock with so much force that each slam of his body against his thighs made Taeyong weak. He seriously thought he was dying with just how good and tight Ten felt around him. He can feel his legs acquiring more bruises with each pound and he groaned, arching his back a little while he braced his hands on Ten's waist. Ten was gorgeous with his head thrown back while he rolled his ass on Taeyong's cock. His feet supported his own weight while he moved up and down his length, his dick flapping noisily on Taeyong's stomach, staining it with his fluids.

 

Taeyong growled, pulling them up the chair again with Ten's legs wrapped around his waist while he kissed him senseless. He put him down the other side of the room, right next to the large copier machine that was running the book permits. Taeyong slipped out at the same time Ten's hands landed on top of the printer, circling his arms around the top of its body. Taeyong shifted behind him, grabbing his hips from behind and began pounding into him.

 

Ten wailed when Taeyong's teeth sank into his neck, marking him, bruising it with a large red hickey, and he pushed his ass down to meet each clap of Taeyong's hips. The copier vibrated feverishly against Ten's body, the movement echoing in his skin and thrumming through Taeyong's bones. Taeyong walked the tip of his tongue down Ten's shoulderblades, tasting the salt of his perspiration and he felt him tremble slightly. His tongue was firing him up and Taeyong felt quite proud of himself. Ten giggled when Taeyong reached the tip of his shoulder, finding a ticklish spot before grazing it with the ends of his teeth.

 

"Are you marking my entire body, baby?" Ten's voice was a shiver.

 

Taeyong caught the tail of his ear in his teeth and Ten gasped. "Where do you want me to mark you?" he asked, flicking his tongue at the skin behind his ear.

 

Ten made another noisy gasp before taking Taeyong's hand from his hip and guiding it towards the inside of his thighs, right near the skin, barely an inch away from his sphincter. "Right here, baby," he whispered harshly.

 

Now Taeyong knew he said there won't be any foreplay and that he only had a few minutes to spare, so the first thing he did was check the clock. It had only been eight minutes since they started. He still had seven minutes to save himself from sex prison (not like being stuck here all day would be a bad thing, it would only be going against what's left untarnished of his reservations).

 

Nonetheless, Taeyong found himself pulling out of Ten and sinking on his knees, breaths coming out too short and ragged. Ten spread his legs further for him, till he was close to splitting on the floor. There really were so many perks to fucking a dancer, Taeyong thought, and this was just one of the many things. Ten was extremely flexible and he was hot to boot. What more could he possibly ask for? Taeyong's hands cradled the cheeks of his ass before spreading them open and the first thing he did was gradually run the flat of his tongue on his entrance. Ten's upper body instantly collapsed on the printer and he moaned filthily. He sounded ravenous and weak.

 

"Fuck, Taeyong."

 

Taeyong felt his skin sizzle when he heard him say his name. He dragged the tip of his tongue to the inside of his thighs and made his first mark there, teeth latching on supple skin. Ten's body pounded on the printer again and he made another desperate moan while he curled his fingers around the edges of the machine. It didn't take long before Taeyong got the hang of it. He switched between lapping at Ten's hole and leaving bite marks and hickeys around Ten's ass and inner thighs until he'd made a perfect collage of gray and red on his behind. Ten was whimpering all throughout, making scratching noises on top of the copier machine and shifting his weight between two feet. His cock was leaking all over the printer's walls and Taeyong was burning in the fire running through his own veins that he couldn't get him to stop. By the time he was done, Ten had one knee up and was writhing his cock on the printer, hands still braced on the top of the machine while it rumbled in its work.

 

Taeyong found himself sweating, the heat off the running printer coating his entire body. Ten slowly craned his head to look at him, his face shiny with sweat too.

 

"Are you done marking me, baby?" he asked.

 

Taeyong glanced at the clock; he still had three minutes. He turned back at Ten with a smile. "Marking you, yes. Fucking you, not yet." He watched Ten's face melt from shock to anticipation before he sank his face back into the crack of his ass and traced the tip of his tongue around his hole.

 

Ten made a soft whine that escalated into a choke when Taeyong entered him with his tongue, fucking him with it until Ten was clenching around him. He tasted the remnants of grape from his condom's lubricant and he wrapped his mouth around Ten's entry, eating him like a hungry dog. Ten's body was hammering on the printer, painting the walls of the paper trays white. Taeyong's hands fell to the back of his knees, gripping them tight and disabling his movements. It made Ten wail.

 

Taeyong realized that in the course of fucking Ten, this was one of the parts that he enjoyed the most — watching him come apart. He liked knowing that he made him feel good, that he can make him crumble on his tongue and in his mouth. Ten came all over the copier machine walls, his hands floundering madly and accidentally flipping the copier cover open. His chest landed on the glass of the scanner and Taeyong had to stand up and help him back up.

 

He was panting heavily, broken and sated. His arms were weak when they draped around Taeyong's neck and he mumbled, "I was wrong. You're tongue isn't just good... it's the _best_ , baby."

 

Taeyong chuckled, eyes flipping to the wall clock. Thirty seconds. He bowed his head down to stare at his still fully erect cock with a frown and Ten followed his gaze.

 

Ten just laughed at him, pecking on his cheek. "I'll tell you what. If you give me another three minutes, I'll help you out." By now, Taeyong knew what _help_ meant to Ten. He grinned with a bite of his bottom lip.

 

"One minute," he bargained.

 

"Two," Ten said, popping his lips open before he was dropping to his knees.

 

As usual, Taeyong didn't have the opportunity to object. Ten's mouth was already going around his cock, the warmth of his tongue wetting the underside of his dick while he swallowed him full. Taeyong won't lie. He dreamed of this the past two weeks, but his imagination and the simple wonders of his hand could never compare to how terrific Ten was with his mouth. In truth, he really didn't need two or three minutes to get Taeyong streaming white all over his mouth and face. He only needed forty-eight fucking seconds. That was all it took before Taeyong's knees were buckling and he was crashing his legs on Ten's chest while he came with his head thrown back.

 

Ten crawled up Taeyong's body, trying to keep him steady with what little strength he still had in his own arms. They were standing in front of each other again, albeit with wobblier limbs and strained muscles. Ten's lips were glossed with Taeyong's come when he smiled. He sighed dreamily before walking over to the long desk that's now ruined with sweat smudges, come and a scatter of papers.

 

Taeyong frowned at the sight before shifting his attention to Ten's perched up ass. He was grabbing a piece of paper from the pile and writing something on it. He tore off the inked corner before slapping it gently on Taeyong's chest. Taeyong's fingers curled around the paper, and his eyes widened when he read the note inside. It was a series of digits that looked like a phone number. _Did Ten just give him his phone number?_

 

"Send me a text when you're off library duty. I'll come see you," Ten mumbled while he slid inside his pants. He used his tanktop to wipe the sweat and come off his skin before wearing his bomber jacket and zipping it up to his neck. "Here, use this." He handed the same tanktop to Taeyong which the latter just stared at dumbly in his hand.

 

It took a few seconds before Taeyong finally got a hold of his senses and started dabbing Ten's top all over his body.

 

"I'll see you soon, baby," Ten bid, taking his fingers to Taeyong's hair and wiping it off his sweat-stricken face. He gave him a light peck on the cheek before heading out of the door.

 

Once again, Taeyong's left standing in a mess of a room with no clothes on and his eyes fell to the ruined archival documents on the floor. He needed to get rid of those soon and start cleaning up before Ms. Choi comes in and beats him to a pulp.

 

Not like he wasn't already black and blue.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bathes in holy water*


	4. Candy Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: [On & On (Electro-Light Remix) by Cartoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEjTV70RDsk), [My My My by Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5TqNsr6YuQ)

The end of May was one of Taeyong's favorite times of the year simply for the less complex weather with spring fully settling itself in the delicate branches of trees and the bloom of random flowers outlining the Han River. Summer was simultaneously slinking its way into the warmth of the waters, coaxing Taeyong's cheeks with a healthy flush.

 

It had been a crazy month to say the least. Taeyong had been juggling his part-time jobs at Nook Cafe and Xperience Bar while trying not to get his head chopped off by Ms. Choi at the library. After the inexplicable disaster that happened at the archival section with Ten, the latter had been hanging out in the library more frequently, thanks to Yuta pretty much handing out Taeyong's entire daily schedule to Hansol who unsurprisingly transmitted the information to Ten faster than the speed of light (Taeyong had yet to decide whether he liked Ten showing up in his life randomly or not, but a better part of him felt something akin to a flare stick light up inside his chest the second time he found Ten waiting for him at the library staff room in his signature tight leather pants). The same time may or may not have resulted to Taeyong getting a messy handjob while he sorted through the card catalogues near the study tables section of the library.

 

They had been  ~~sex~~ texting regularly now, conversations flitting from Taeyong's lazy ‘ _what's ups’_  to Ten's out-of-the blue ‘ _do you think I'd look hot in a sex tape?’_  questions. Taeyong found out that Ten, aside from traipsing through his dance major and dance team responsibilities, was also a member of the university art club, where he usually spent his Wednesdays along with an exchange student from China with a funny name.

 

"Winwin?" Taeyong had mumbled over a mouthful of parmesan fries when Ten lethargically mentioned the Chinese freshman's name. They were hanging out at the hotdog stand right across Nook Cafe. "What kind of name is Winwin?"

 

Ten swiped left on a ginger-haired Caucasian female on his Tinder app without as much as a glance back at Taeyong. "Yup," he'd said with a loud pop of the P, licking his fingers clean of the ketchup from his hotdog sandwich. Taeyong had tried hard not to look at the way his tongue poked out of his mouth. His mind flashed back to how the same pair of lips was wound tight around his cock just hours ago at the back of his statistics classroom. "He's cute and his real name is Dong Sicheng. He just broke up with this other Chinese exchange student in my calculus class named Kun. He's been sulking lately and in need of a new guy to date," Ten muttered, rubbing his slick fingers on the side of his pants.

 

Taeyong had grimaced, humming noncommittally back then. As much as he tried to avoid spending time with Ten more frequently than necessary, he found himself doing the exact opposite. He reasoned that it's mostly because he needed new company besides the usual Jaehyun and Doyoung tandem, oftentimes coupled with his pain of a best friend Yuta. He would be damned to admit that he was enjoying Ten's company, because, well, it contradicted with the basic boring routine that he had warped his stressful college life in. And Taeyong never went against his routine. It was never an option.

 

"Hey."

 

Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts, his half-lidded eyes focusing fully on Ten who was sitting right across him at the table in the corner of the cafe. It was the spot closest to the register, where Taeil was presently standing behind, his brows crossed while the blue light from the screen illuminated the lower half of his face.

 

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Taeyong croaked, rubbing a hand on his tired face.

 

Ten rolled his eyes, perching his elbows on top of the table in between them. He had that cheeky smile on his face as he leaned in closer, the tip of his nose shiny and Taeyong can't help but stare at the myriad of silver studs scattered along the outline of his ears. "I asked what your plans are for tonight."

 

"Tonight?" Taeyong echoed dumbly and Ten nodded. "I have to cover for Johnny at Xperience. He has an exam tomorrow and he needs to ace it to keep his major. He’s close to failing this semester."

 

Ten hummed, his lips forming an adorable pout. "After work, maybe?"

 

"I-" Taeyong started, mentally considering his schedule. He also had an exam the day after, but he had long since prepared for it. He needed to drop by the supplies store a station away from campus in the morning though (he needed a new computation pad and a fresh set of drafting pencils), and the last time he went there without sleep and with a head-splitting hangover, he walked out with a box of kiddie crayons instead of a graphing calculator. A poor college student like him can't afford the same mistake. "I don't think I can, Ten. Not tonight," he finally sighed into the stack of receipts in front of him.

 

Ten leaned back into his chair, the pout on his lips full-grown and Taeyong can't help but stare at him miserably. "Okay," Ten huffed. "Maybe tomorrow then? After class?"

 

"You have your art club on Wednesdays."

 

"Right," Ten sighed, hooking a foot around Taeyong's ankle under the table. A sharp sizzle ran down Taeyong’s spine when he felt the slope of Ten’s foot massaging his calf. The skin of his foot was rubbing on the rough material of Taeyong’s pants.

 

Taeyong cleared his throat as he glared at Ten. “You’re perfectly aware the leg of this table is fully exposed, right? I mean, people can see us doing footsie under the table.”

 

Ten just chuckled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, fingers idly tapping on the side of his cheek. “So?” His eyes darted to the couple sitting at the table right next to them, the guy was busy staring at the counter menu above Taeil’s head. Ten winked at the lady opposite the guy and gave her a smile that is far from friendly, his eyes painting her entire form. Taeyong watched the girl’s face slowly resemble the color of a cooked lobster.

 

“What the—“ Taeyong’s eyes were suddenly fully awake. “Did you just outright flirt with that guy’s girlfriend?” he hissed, lowering his head amidst the sea of receipts on the table. “I can’t believe you right now.”

 

Ten’s eyes shot back at him, that mischievous smile now reclaiming residence on his face. “Why, are you jealous?”

 

“Fuck, no!” Taeyong said indignantly, his hands semi-flailing on his sides. “I just don’t want to be the guy who has to drag your ass to a hospital when that guy punches you in the face.” Said guy was presently glaring at them from his peripheral, but Taeyong pretended to laugh at Ten like he said something funny, lightly smacking him on the arm with a nervous laugh.

 

Ten rolled his eyes at him, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. His thumbs were tapping in staccato on the dim screen of his iPhone. “Anyway, I gotta go. Gotta copy notes from Kun. Text me when you’re free this week. Alright, babe?”

 

“S-sure,” Taeyong stuttered. He’s still not used to the pet names, but he supposed he’ll come around eventually… as long as he stopped thinking too much of it. “I’ll send you a text.”

 

Ten slipped his foot back into his sandal and wrapped his fingers around his iced Americano before standing up. He gave Taeyong a pat on the shoulder before making his way outside the door. Taeyong pretended he didn’t feel the ghost of Ten’s hand on his skin even after the spring breeze had slipped past the door and settled into the warmth of the café, and even after the chimes had quieted above the wooden door frame.

 

***

“Well hello, rockstar!”

 

Taeyong turned his head around too fast he almost got whiplash. Mark Lee, president of the freshmen soccer team, was standing right in front of the DJ booth, hands in the pockets of his washed skinny jeans, a grin stretching his lips taut. There’s another boy standing right next to him, all light brown hair and tanned skin. He looked young. Too young, in fact, to be in a club past midnight.

 

“Hey, kid,” Taeyong greeted, pulling his headphones down to his neck. It was almost 2AM. He sighed thankfully realizing his shift was almost done. The new DJ was going to be arriving shortly to fill in for the rest of the night.

 

“Hyungggg,” Mark whined, hanging his arms over the booth. “Oh my god, don’t tell me you forgot!”

 

“Forgot what?”Taeyong stared blankly, watching Mark’s eyes roll back into his head.

 

“Today’s Hyuck’s birthday! I told you I was gonna bring him here so you can finally meet him!” Mark semi-yelled into his ear. The music was blasting loudly from the speakers at the sides of the stage. Mark threw his arm around the other boy’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “This is Donghyuck, hyung. Hyuck, this is the very able Lee Taeyong!”

 

The Donghyuck kid smiled, his face all warm and friendly and he gave Taeyong a slight bow. “Taeyong-hyung,” he greeted. “So nice to finally meet you.”

 

Of course, how could Taeyong forget? Mark told him he was going to Xperience that night to introduce him to his new (and first) boyfriend. So much for being the very able Lee Taeyong. “H-hi,” Taeyongs stuttered, shaking Haechan’s hand with clammy palms. “Great to finally meet you too.”

 

Donghyuck’s face lit up in excitement and Mark didn’t lie when he said his smile could rival the sun. Mark was busy glancing around, visibly in search for someone in the club. “So,” Mark started, leaning in closer to Taeyong’s ear. “Where is he?”

 

“Where is who?” Taeyong asked, stuffing his headphones inside its black pouch and throwing it inside his backpack. His fingers made a few taps on his MacBook, queueing a temporary playlist before he walked outside the booth to where Mark and Donghyuck were standing.

 

“You know who, hyung.” Mark was laughing as he snaked an arm around Donghyuck’s waist. “Ten!”

 

And as if by cue and like how everything on earth seemed to work towards Ten’s advantage if only to spite Taeyong and his very existence, said guy popped out of the sea of dancers, jumping right next to them and blowing a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong’s face quickly took after the tint of fresh strawberries as he whipped his head around to look at the devil himself. Needless to say, he felt his entire body catching fire.

 

“Heard someone call my name,” Ten smiled, his warm breath coaxing the blush on Taeyong’s cheeks to spread down to his neck. He was wearing a thin black button-down shirt with the first few buttons undone, and dark skinny jeans (of course, he was wearing skinny jeans, Satan wouldn’t miss the chance) that matched his heeled black leather boots.

 

“T-Ten,” Taeyong croaked out, his back arching when he felt Ten’s palm laying comfortably on his lower back.

 

“Oooohh my god!” Mark exclaimed, eyes widening and mouth opening wide because he was extra like that. “Is this him??”

 

“Am I who, sweetheart?” Ten asked, eyes landing on Mark and Donghyuck, and Taeyong had to mentally fight himself not to stare at Ten’s face because damn, did he look handsome. What with that hint of eyeliner outlining the almond shape of his eyes and that smoky eye shadow that was making his eyes pop out like he was staring right into Taeyong’s soul.

 

Taeyong cleared his throat into his fist. He probably looked like a helpless homebody next to Ten in his worn-out olive hoodie and baggie khakis. Mark had to elbow him hard to pull him back into reality, where they had all mellowed down into chokehold silence. “Sorry,” was the first word that fell from Taeyong’s mouth. “Um, Mark, this is Ten and Ten this is Mark and Donghyuck. Mark’s a friend of mine since high school. We practically grew up together in the same part of Seoul.”

 

“So thrilling to finally meet someone from Taeyong’s past,” Ten giggled and Mark’s smile was starting to take over his entire face.

 

“Taeyong-hyung had told me so much about you!” Mark yelled through the Cartoon remix’s bass and Taeyong tried his best to throw him the most life-threatening glare he could muster. “You’re from Thailand, right?”

 

Ten’s smile grew impossibly bigger and Taeyong knew it was due to the fact that he apparently talked about him with other people. Of course that stroked his ego more than what Taeyong would ever hope and allow. “Indeed I am,” Ten confirmed.

 

What proceeded after was a full English conversation that Taeyong pretended he understood although he didn’t entirely. Mark threw his head back laughing and Taeyong saw Donghyuck hiding a grin behind the soccer captain’s shoulder, obviously catching on parts of the conversation.

 

“You are so funny, hyung. I’m so glad Taeyong-hyung met someone like you,” Mark finally shifted back to Korean after what felt like a solid twenty minutes of Taeyong just staring in paralysis at their faces.

 

“Hope to see you again soon,” Ten said, his hand leaving Taeyong’s back to rub on Mark’s shoulder. Taeyong swore he didn’t grumble at the sight.

 

“I’m sure we will,” and with that Mark bid goodbye, towing a giggling Donghyuck into the heart of the dancefloor.

 

"So," Ten drawled, wasting no time to shift his attention to Taeyong as soon as Mark and Donghyuck had disappeared into the crowd. "Are you done with work yet?"

 

Taeyong's eyes swiped to the face of Ten's wristwatch, the latter's hand already latched to his arm. "Almost," he said. "I have to go home right after. I have stuff to do tomorrow morning."

 

Ten was humming to the music with his eyes closed. "Of course," he said. "How many more minutes?"

 

Taeyong wrapped his hand around Ten's wrist, ignoring the familiar feel of his soft warm skin while he moved his hand closer to his face to read the time. "In eight."

 

"I can work with that."

 

Taeyong arched an eyebrow at him before his expression turned into one of apparent guilt. "I really can't tonight, Ten. I'm sorry." Ten was staring at him, eyes twinkling under the dance of laser and strobe lights. His smile was still ever-so blinding.

 

"Alright, Mr. I-Have-A-Lot-Of-Stuff-To-Do," Ten chuckled, hands raised in surrender. He grabbed Taeyong by the shoulders and gently pushed him back up into the DJ booth. "Go wrap up so you can go home early."

 

Taeyong nearly tripped his way up the few steps leading back into the booth on the platform. The last few seconds of the song were picking up in speed, slowly transitioning to Troye Sivan’s  _My My My_  and Taeyong pressed a couple of keys to queue another playlist just in case.  _Where the heck was the new DJ anyway?_ He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head before zipping closed his backpack. His fingers froze when he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist, a move so familiar and well-practiced it sent tremors down Taeyong's spine. Something warm tickled against the back of his neck and automatically the little hairs on his nape were rising.

 

"You forgot something."

 

Taeyong turned around so fast at the low rumble of  _that_  voice, the jut of his hip banging against the edge of the turntables. The moment he opened his mouth to let out a wince, Ten had already dived in, sucking the air out of his lungs and pressing their mouths together in a soul-searing kiss.

 

The thing about kissing Ten was every kiss was always different from the last. This one was magnetic and deep, where every stroke of tongue and every slide of lips was imprinting, throwing Taeyong in a loop that had gotten him dizzy to a point where he was breathing harshly through his nose. Taeyong braced his hands on the edge of the turntables, fingers gripping on the dark wood while Ten's hands slid their way to his chest, palms resting on the thick material of his hoodie before grabbing fistfuls of it to pull Taeyong closer, like he wanted  _moremoremore_. When Taeyong finally had the mind to pull himself back, he was panting heavily and he'd never seen Ten look so intoxicated. His lips were sinfully red, bruised from the kiss.

 

And maybe that was Taeyong's mistake – that he let his gaze wander back to Ten's mouth. Before he knew it, Ten was leaning in again, this time to plant the gentlest kiss into his mouth, the movement slow yet arresting. Ten's fingers unfurled from the front of his hoodie, crawling up to lock his arms around Taeyong's neck and clasping his fingers on his nape. Taeyong's mind was still spinning though, and it took Ten's hand reaching for his jaw and a thumb softly caressing the flush in his cheek to relax him. To open him up again. And boy, did he.

 

Ten's leg was slotted in between his thighs, enough to rub lightly against Taeyong’s crotch and Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his cock twitch inside his pants. Ten had sensed the same, his lips stretching wide against Taeyong’s lips to press that familiar smirk against his mouth. “You sure you’re going home, baby?” he practically breathed the words into Taeyong’s mouth and he swallowed every last word.

 

“I have—“ Before Taeyong could finish his sentence, Ten was already sinking into the ground, his frame small enough to fit under the wide booth. Taeyong groaned when he felt Ten’s hands pulling him closer to the turntables, enough for the space between his chest and stomach to bump on to the edge of the wood, trapping Ten in what little space was under the table and in between Taeyong's body and the wide plate. “What the fuck, Ten! NO!” Taeyong tried to yell above the loud music. He was facing the crowd now, all sweaty bodies and neon lights, a dark mass of men and women who were mostly pissed-ass drunk or had half a mind to know where they were. Hardly anyone was even aware of what’s happening on stage and if anyone saw them making out, Taeyong was pretty sure they wouldn’t have cared too. It was 2AM and they were in a fucking club for crying out loud. People did far crazier things, never mind make out, in spaces like these on the regular, drunk or not.

 

Taeyong’s breath hitched the second Ten’s expert fingers worked with the button of his pants. It didn’t take long before the cold temp in the club had hit his senses full force when his cock had sprung out of his briefs. Taeyong fought back a moan when he felt slender fingers wrap around his length, giving it a few experimental pumps. The pressure of Ten’s thumb on the slit on his head was enough for Taeyong to brace his full weight on the edge of the booth. He already felt slick with his own precome and it made it easier for Ten to pick up the speed of his movements, up and down Taeyong’s fully erect cock.

 

Taeyong’s lips were abused in between his teeth while he willed his eyes to stare at the screen of his MacBook. There was nothing but fizzles and lines moving to the bass, a boring audio wave, but it was so much better than to let his eyes flit to the back of his head. His hair was beginning to dampen from the sweat trickling down from his scalp and sideburns. The heat in his stomach was livid and he was beginning to see fucking white, what with Ten’s hand unforgivably picking up speed with every drag of the song. Taeyong’s knees buckled, his palms slamming hard on the booth enough to catch to the attention of a few people in front of the platform when he felt Ten’s other hand slowly fondling his balls.

 

“Fuck, Ten! Stop teasing,” he hissed and Taeyong swore he heard him chuckle underneath the black mass of wood he was leaning against. The devil had the audacity to fucking chuckle when Taeyong was in literal agony. “I swear to fucking God, Ten if you—“ but of course all that noise died on Taeyong’s tongue the moment he felt Ten’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock. Because damn, was Ten’s mouth the best fucking thing in the entire universe. It may as well had been one of the world’s greatest wonders. Taeyong was lowly keening, his fingernails digging deep crescents into the wood, which he hoped none of the other DJs or worse, the owner would notice later on. But all that was pushed to the very back of his mind when Ten swallowed him whole, the warmth of his entire mouth pouring molten lava on Taeyong’s body. His panting grew heavy, eyes blinking rapidly under the paint of the blacklight. Ten soon found the perfect angle to pull him in deep and Taeyong, to say the least, started to see fucking stars.

 

And if things weren’t already as excruciatingly difficult for Taeyong as it was, maybe he would have fought back the loud moan that spilled out of his mouth when Ten’s finger sliced its way in between his ass. The tip of Ten’s finger teased his entrance, rubbing tiny circles around the rim and doing shallow pokes with his fingerpad, and Taeyong, well, he was a sweaty, dying mess. He was breathing so fast, his lungs were close to collapsing inside his chest and he had foregone wood-scratching in favor of resting his full weight on his elbows. He was praying so hard the table won’t give in because he didn’t have the money to pay for such damage.

 

When Ten’s finger finally slid its way past his entrance, Taeyong let out a pitiful whine. His body was running on adrenaline. He eventually gave in and shut his eyes tight, his lips purpling in between his teeth. Ten’s tongue slid on the underside of his cock before he devoured him whole again. His finger was now buried to the hilt, knuckles massaging the rim of Taeyong’s hole like he was out to watch him crumble in the palm of his hands. It didn’t take long before he found that familiar bundle of nerves and,  _Oh, holy fucking damn_ , it only took a few quick presses before Taeyong was nearly crouching, his knees hitting Ten’s shoulders with massive force as he came like a tidal wave inside his mouth. Ten swallowed it all, lapping at Taeyong’s cock like a thirsty little kitten and Taeyong’s body felt like crashing.

 

Ten was giggling when he slithered his way out from underneath the table and Taeyong would have thrown him his best death glare if he weren’t too busy trying to stand on his two legs.

 

“I believe your fly is open, sir,” Ten chuckled as he licked his lips clean. Taeyong wished he had the energy to fight him.

 

“Hey, sorry, I’m—“ a blonde-haired guy with broad shoulders paused on his way up the platform when he saw Taeyong zipping up his pants.  _Fuck_ , Taeyong cried internally. “Late,” the guy finished.

 

It took a good fifteen seconds of Taeyong and blonde-haired guy staring at each other, while Ten flapped his sweat-soaked shirt on his chest in an attempt to dry it before Taeyong cleared his throat awkwardly. “Please don’t tell me you’re the new DJ,” Taeyong said lowly, hoping the volume was enough to carry his words above the music.

 

“The name’s Daniel,” the new DJ introduced himself. His smile was bright, accenting the little mole under his eye. He was midway into extending his hand for a greeting before he pulled it right back maybe after remembering where it was previously at.

 

“Daniel… right,” Taeyong repeated and he saw Ten stifling a laugh from his peripheral, obviously enjoying their little exchange. “So, do you need any help before I—“

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me, hyung. Johnny-hyung already showed me around this morning. He taught me how to hook up my gear and ease transitions,” Daniel said proudly finally stepping into the booth. It was too small for the three of them, because, well, Daniel’s kinda big. “I can take off from here and you could, um… finish whatever you guys were, uh, doing.”

 

Taeyong was itching to apologize but now wouldn’t be the perfect time because 1) he didn’t really have the mental capacity to explain what Daniel saw (and he honestly didn’t know how much he had seen to begin with and he wouldn’t dare ask), and 2) Ten had curled an arm around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder and it was more than enough to distract him from continuing any form of conversation.

 

“I’ll see you around, hyung,” Daniel bid for him and before Taeyong could utter another word, Ten was already dragging him out of the booth, off the platform and outside the club.

 

Outside, the wind was chilly. The sound of tires skidding past the main road was drowning the noise from inside the club. Ten was just standing there, hands inside the pockets of his skinny jeans, while he swayed on the balls of his feet. Taeyong knew he was starting to get cold, watching the way he nibbled on his lips. He sighed, pulling the backpack that he brought with him off his shoulders. Ten’s eyes were wide when Taeyong handed him his spare hoodie, a black one, that he had kept inside his bag.

 

“Stop staring and just wear it. It’s probably ten degrees out here and you look like you’re barely wearing anything,” said Taeyong.

 

“Thanks, mom,” Ten teased, taking the hoodie and putting it on. Taeyong rolled his eyes but he was unable to fight the smile that took over his face.

 

“How are you going home?”

 

Ten smiled as he adjusted Taeyong’s hoodie on his shoulders and Taeyong would be lying if he said it didn’t look better on Ten. “I’m parked right behind the club.”

 

Taeyong nodded before realizing what that meant. “Candy?” he asked, the steady hum in his skin spiking with newfound excitement.

 

Ten just giggled, curling a finger to beckon him to follow as he led the way to the large parking lot at the back of Xperience. Even from afar, Taeyong can already spot the red beast, sleek and shiny and everything Taeyong could only dream of having in a car. Heck, he couldn’t even afford a fucking scooter, but Ten bought luxury cars like he was buying fucking sneakers. Ten parked it at the very end, away from the other cars and near the corner of another building made of white-painted cement. Taeyong figured he didn’t like other cars driving too close to his expensive baby, which was perfectly understandable all things considered.

 

“Not a smart move to bring a Q50 in a deserted parking lot. Especially not at the backside of a Seoul nightclub,” Taeyong commented, running his fingers along the side of the car. It felt electric just being able to hold its paint. What more if he soaked himself in the expensive leatherette upholstery inside.

 

“Relax, babe. This is Seoul not some shady backstreet of New York,” Ten laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Besides, I spent just as much getting this car insured so might as well make the most of it.”

 

Taeyong hummed. He was crouching next to the car now, staring at the silver outline of its wheels. “I’ve never seen a car this pretty.”

 

“I’m sure,” Ten agreed. “The inside is a hundred times better.” Taeyong instantly snapped his head up at that.

 

“Can—can I?”

 

Ten’s smile could rival the power of all Seoul's streetlamps and the moon combined. “She would be delighted,” he said.

 

Now Taeyong knew he had errands to run tomorrow and an exam waiting for him in twelve hours, but who would pass the opportunity to ride a Q50? Definitely not him. Ten popped the driver’s door open for him and Taeyong didn’t think twice before stepping inside and allowing himself to be engulfed by the smell of the leather seats and pristine polished cabin. “Holy shit,” he said through a shaky exhale. It was really so much more breathtaking inside.

 

“Glad you like her,” Ten said, closing the door for him and allowing him to enjoy Candy’s interior all on his own. Everything about this car looked expensive from the inside out. The dash kits were outlined a bright red and even the compartments looked like they were varnished. Taeyong’s hands were busy running along the sides of the wheel and brushing over the knobs on the dashboard that he jumped a little when Ten opened the door to the passenger seat as he stepped inside the car. Ten was eyeing him like a new animal in the zoo, a look of curiosity and amusement coloring his face. He traced a finger on the right side of the wheel to press the engine button and immediately, the V-cylinder engine sang to life. It made Taeyong want to scream.

 

“What I would give to drive something like this,” he sighed pathetically.

 

“You can take her for a drive.”

 

Taeyong whirled his head around too fast he almost bumped his face on the headrest. “Are you serious???”

 

Ten bit the bottom of his lip, visibly holding back a smile. “’Course you can.”

 

“I—I don’t know what to say.” Taeyong drew a blank. “It’s— _she_ ’s so beautiful.” He was staring at his hands that were gripping the sides of the wheel tightly like he was afraid this was all just some crazy dream. The engine had quieted to a peaceful hum and Taeyong was basking in everything that was Candy.

 

“If you keep on praising her like that, I’m gonna start getting jealous.” Taeyong knew from the lilt in Ten’s voice that it was nothing but a harmless tease.

 

Taeyong laughed, sinking his hands back into his lap and turning to his right to face Ten fully. The light from the dashboard made Ten’s eyes glow like it had captured a hundred fireflies. “Thank you, Ten,” he said quietly.

 

Ten leaned in closer, enough for Taeyong to get a sniff of his expensive perfume and Taeyong may or may not have stopped breathing. “A little thank you kiss would be nice,” he whispered, eyes flitting down to Taeyong’s mouth before coming back up to meet his eyes. Maybe it was the way Ten’s eyes sparkled under Candy’s lights or how his lips were too pretty to resist, but Taeyong found himself complying easily, closing that thread of space between them to kiss Ten full on the mouth. And like always, this kiss was different. It was both rushed and slow, fire and ice. Taeyong was the first to run a hand on Ten’s cheek, cupping it in his palm and settling his other hand on his neck. He slid his tongue inside Ten’s mouth, sampling him and the latter moaned shakily in response. In private, Ten was always the needier of the two, easily melting into Taeyong’s arms while the leather squeaked beneath their weight. It wasn’t long before the kiss started getting rougher with Ten pressing his full weight on Taeyong, half of his body almost hovering over his lap.

 

“Hey, hey.“ Taeyong had to pull himself back before he drowned in the kiss. He swiped the stray hairs off Ten's face with his fingers. “I—we can’t. Not tonight. I have—“

 

“Stuff to do tomorrow. I know, I know,” Ten sighed, the disappointment in his voice evident as he nestled his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. The thick material of his (Taeyong’s) hoodie was warm against his own. “Really can’t stay for a few minutes?”

 

“Ten, I—“ and Taeyong was just about to say he couldn’t but Ten had already moved his face off Taeyong’s neck, a huge pout on his lips and eyes akin to a kitten begging for milk. It briefly reminded him of that scene in Shrek 2 where Puss-In-Boots was giving the evil men puppy (kitten) eyes. “Fine," he sounded defeated and just as pitiful. "Fifteen minutes." He waved a virtual white flag in the air.

 

“Thirty,” Ten bargained, the pout in his lips growing. He was giggling though and Taeyong felt addicted to the sound of it. Ten was just that, a hopelessly addicting drug.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, body leaning in towards Ten. It was impossible to hold off the smirk in his lips. “Twenty.”

 

“Twenty-five.”

 

Taeyong was laughing now, his lips brushing at Ten’s jaw as he licked a stripe on the skin. “Tick-tock, kitten. Your twenty-five starts now.”

 

Just like that, Taeyong found himself latching his mouth on Ten’s neck, drawing his first mark of the night with his teeth. His former inhibitions were thrown out the window in favor of that familiar twitch inside his briefs. Ten whimpered as Taeyong sucked on the skin of his neck until the spot turned purple in his mouth and Ten’s welcome taste had settled on his tongue. A musky sweetness. Ten wasted no time shedding off his clothes, pulling his (Taeyong’s) hoodie over his head before busying his fingers with the buttons of his shirt. Taeyong was a step ahead of him this time, grabbing the hem of Ten's shirt and pulling it over his head.

 

“I said tick-tock, sunshine.”

 

Ten shook his head laughing while he helped Taeyong off his hoodie. Taeyong shivered a little at the cold wind from the air-con as it hit his bare chest. “Who said you can start using pet names too?” Ten clicked his tongue at him while he shimmied out of his pants. He left his briefs on because it wouldn’t be fun not having Taeyong go through a hurdle before getting his cock in his ass.

 

“You’re not the only one who can make the rules,” Taeyong shrugged. Their shoes were left abandoned on the floor and thank God, Ten was flexible enough to fit themselves in the driver’s seat, driving a leg over Taeyong’s bare lap after he had helped himself out of his own pants. Like Ten, he was still in his underwear although the bulge in his briefs left nothing to the imagination.

 

“Enough talk, baby. My twenty-five minutes are rolling.” Ten smirked, pulling the lever on the left side of the driver’s seat and Taeyong nearly squeaked when he fell backwards, the seat reclining fully and hitting the backseat of the car.

 

“Holy shit!” he cried and Ten was laughing in his chest, mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses on his skin before settling on a nipple. Taeyong gasped, feeling both the flat side of Ten’s tongue twirling around his nipple and his slender fingers playing with the other. The leather was squeaking loudly under their combined weight and Taeyong can feel his cock leaking inside his briefs despite just experiencing a mind-blowing orgasm at Xperience half an hour ago. Ten didn’t waste time making his own marks, turning Taeyong’s chest into a canvas of red and purple blotches. Taeyong had to grab him by the hair to pull him back up, sealing their mouths again in a hungry kiss. Ten’s tongue was more eager now, stabbing into Taeyong’s mouth with a purpose and Taeyong returned the favor by sucking on his tongue. Ten whimpered at that, body slamming tentatively against his before running his palm over Taeyong’s clothed cock. That was all it took for Taeyong to let out a sinful groan.

 

“Prep me?” Ten rasped, his throat audibly dry from all the sounds he’d been making.

 

Taeyong was already feeling light-headed. “Lube?” he asked dizzily.

 

Ten sat up, opening the glove compartment in the passenger seat and diving a hand inside. He pulled out a fresh box of condoms and a bottle of lube, throwing them on the passenger seat. Taeyong wasn’t the least bit surprised he came prepared.

 

“Uh,” Taeyong cocked an eyebrow at him. “Switch?”

 

Ten giggled, peeling himself off Taeyong’s lap and giving him extra space to reach out for the bottle of lube on the otherwise empty passenger seat. It was a good thing Ten was extremely flexible, Taeyong barely had to move to switch places with him with Ten doing most of the moving.

 

“We need to get this off you, kitten,” Taeyong pulled at the waistband of Ten’s briefs and Ten arched his lower body to allow Taeyong to pull it off him. His cock sprang from underneath the fabric, slapping on his stomach, a bit of precome staining his navel.

 

“Hurry,” Ten whined.

 

“Always impatient,” Taeyong chuckled. “Are you that thirsty for my cock, sunshine?”

 

“Always am, baby,” Ten laughed.

 

“Always impatient or always thirsty?”

 

Ten snorted. “Shut up.”

 

Taeyong twisted the cap of the lube bottle open and dipped two fingers in before spreading them all over his hand carefully, afraid of the mess. He hissed when some of the lube dripped into the leather and a line of goosebumps spread across his skin from the cold of the lube.

 

“It’s okay, I—I like things messy,” Ten panted beneath him.

 

Taeyong positioned himself in the middle of Ten’s legs however difficult in the tiny space. “I need you to pull your legs up for me, kitten.” Ten complied, pulling his knees to his chest while his hands supported the back of his knees. And God, did Taeyong love the way Ten looked when he unraveled like this for him. So pretty and so fragile as if Taeyong was the only one who could break him, who could make him look so wrecked.

 

Ten gasped the second Taeyong’s finger had penetrated the rim. “You alright?” Taeyong asked, slowly inching his finger inside. “Tell me when it hurts, okay?”

 

Ten chuckled. “I’m not a virgin, Taeyong, I can take a fucking finger.”

 

Taeyong laughed sliding his finger in and out slowly. He watched as Ten bit his lips tightly, his brows furrowing before he threw his head back, visibly savoring the feel of Taeyong’s finger as he worked him open.

 

“Another,” Ten whimpered. “ _Please_.”

 

Taeyong nodded, pushing another digit inside and feeling the tightness surround his fingers. “You’re so tight, kitten.” He was pulling his fingers in and out gently, waiting for Ten to relax a little. When the muscles in Ten’s hole finally stopped clenching, Taeyong started scissoring him open, quickening his pace. The slick sound of his fingers pulling in and out of Ten echoing inside the Q50,

 

“Fuck!” Ten panted. “More, please. I want  _more_.”

 

Taeyong wasted no time working another finger in, feeling the stretch around his fingers and he pushed them in so deep before curling them inside once he’s buried to the knuckle.

 

“Holy shit, yes!” Ten screamed. “There. Right there, yes!”

 

Taeyong paused, fingers lightly massaging that sensitive bundle of nerves that had Ten writhing beneath him.

 

“Oh…  _Oh my God_!” Ten cried, arms flailing before he’s sitting up to press their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Taeyong opened his mouth, swallowing all that Ten had to give him, returning fire for fire, fervor for fervor. Ten was whimpering, moving his hips to meet every thrust of Taeyong's fingers into him, his breathing ragged. When Taeyong made another sharp push of his fingers, Ten practically screamed. He took Taeyong by the wrist and pulled his fingers out of his ass with a yank. "Y-you," he panted. "I want you  _now_."

 

"As you wish, kitten," Taeyong grunted, planting a kiss on Ten's forehead before grabbing the box of condoms from the side and pulling one out. He tore it open with his teeth, rolling the condom on his cock in one fluid motion.

 

"You're getting so good at this, baby," Ten purred at him.

 

"I learn from the best," he grinned, positioning himself back in between Ten's legs and tapping a hand on the latter's hip. "Move up for me a little?"

 

Ten nodded, wiggling his way up until the crown of his head hit the edge of the backseat. He moved his legs farther apart, opening up and allowing Taeyong to kneel in between them, the tip of his cock poised at his entrance.

 

"Ready?"

 

Ten rolled his eyes at him. "Been ready all nigh— _AH!_ " the words died in Ten's mouth as Taeyong pushed the head of his cock inside him. "Fuck."

 

Sweat beaded on Taeyong's forehead as he inched his way slowly inside of Ten, watching the latter sink his teeth in his abused lower lip. "Shit, kitten, you're so tight."

 

"Yo-you've been so busy lately, I— _ah_ —we barely— _ugh_ — fuck anymore. All foreplays and messy handjobs and blowjobs and— _AAH, fuck_." Ten spilled out a string of curses, each one laced with so much ecstasy it got Taeyong's mind spinning. Taeyong had already buried himself to the hilt and he stopped, allowing Ten to adjust to his size, his arms planted on either sides of his head while he peppered his jaw with open-mouthed kisses. Ten moved his head slightly, capturing Taeyong's mouth and kissing him messily on the lips. "Move," he mumbled against Taeyong's lips.

 

And Taeyong moved.

 

It started with gentle, shallow thrusts, with Ten moaning against his lips before Ten slipped his fingers into his hair, pulling on the strands tightly and the heat in Taeyong's stomach turned rabid. "Harder!" Ten hissed. "Fuck me harder!"

 

The growl that spilled from Taeyong's mouth was reverberating as he bit on Ten's collarbone, bruising it with a bright purple moon, his hips undulating while he rocked back and forth, slamming his hips on Ten's ass. For a while, nothing could be heard but the sound of skin slapping on skin and the slick slide of Taeyong's cock in and out of Ten's ass inside Candy's walls. There were tears pooling around Ten's eyes as moan after moan poured out of his mouth occasionally coupled with a scream. Taeyong's pace was brutal, his hips slamming hard on Ten's ass enough to make them flush red, swelling under the heat of his palms. Taeyong shifted his knees slightly, allowing Ten's knees to fold over his shoulders and penetrating him from a different angle. It didn't take long before Ten's panting escalated.

 

"Fuck, there!  _Yes._  Right there, baby, YES!" Ten's lips were on the bare column of Taeyong's neck, making his own marks as Taeyong grunted above him. His ass was arched up in the air, the weight of his legs fully resting on Taeyong's shoulders while he met Taeyong's thrusts with his own, elbows planted on the sweat-slick leather of the backseat. Taeyong took the cue and drove harder, hitting Ten's prostate consistently like a target.

 

Tears spilled from Ten's eyes and he attempted to wriggle out of Taeyong's hands but he held him firmly in place. "Are you coming for me, kitten?" he grunted, voice raspy from misuse.

 

"I— _ah_ —I'm gonna come," he cried, arms tightening around Taeyong's neck.

 

"Go ahead. Let go, sunshine." 

 

Ten let out a filthy moan, coming untouched and shooting cum on his stomach and Taeyong's chest.

 

"Shit," Taeyong cursed. He was close now, too close in fact that he can feel every nerve in his body turning into liquid fire. Ten was spent beneath him, his legs sliding off Taeyong's shoulders as he shifted, sitting up weakly to sit on Taeyong's lap with the latter's legs folded under them.

 

Ten's arms were still around Taeyong's neck, fingers slipping back into the dark locks of Taeyong's hair and he began to move up and down, spending all his remaining energy to ride on Taeyong's cock.

 

"Come for me, baby," Ten whispered harshly, biting Taeyong on the lip before slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He was whining probably from oversensitivity but that didn't stop him from moving and clenching as hard as he can around Taeyong's length. When Ten finally sank his teeth in the soft skin of Taeyong's jaw, Taeyong's vision turned to white and he came in the condom with Ten pumping him dry, claiming every last drop of his being and sanity.

 

Taeyong's body sagged and he threw them into the backseat, their bodies crashing into the leather with a hard thump. "Ugh," he groaned, face planted on Ten's heaving chest.

 

It was quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the low buzz of crickets outside and the orange light from the lone streetlamp next to the parking lot surrounding them. Candy's engine was still singing but Ten didn't make any signs of wanting to move.

 

Taeyong huffed, leaning his forehead on Ten's chest before sitting up carefully. "I'm pulling out, okay?"

 

Ten whined in response and Taeyong chuckled, shushing him with an affectionate pat on the head. "I have to, sunshine," said Taeyong as he slowly slipped out of Ten, their skins glistening with a mix of sweat and Ten's cum. He removed the condom, gently tying the end to minimize the mess before tossing it inside the empty plastic bag that previously contained the lube and box of condoms. He made a mental note to throw that away later. "Can you get up?"

 

Ten nodded with a lazy pout, eyebrows furrowed as he allowed Taeyong to pull himself up from the now-sticky leatherette. "There's a box of wet towels inside the glove compartment," he muttered like a kid begging his mom to run him a bath. Taeyong just laughed, pulling said box from the compartment and grabbing a few wet towels before proceeding to clean their bodies. Ten just laid there on his elbows, watching Taeyong wipe his skin clean before doing the same to his own body until they were both free of all the mess.

 

When Taeyong was done, they both slipped back into their clothes in comfortable silence. The backrest of the driver's seat was adjusted to its original position and Taeyong moved into the passenger seat, drawing out a deep exhale. Ten sighed when Taeyong kissed him on the forehead, a soft smile making his face glow.

 

"Tired?" Taeyong asked, rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

 

Ten nodded. He was sitting in the driver's seat, his body turned slightly to face Taeyong. "Your apartment first?"

 

Taeyong hummed and was just about to pull his seatbelt on before Ten popped the door to the driver seat open and stepped outside.

 

"Wait. Where are you going?" Taeyong asked, confused.

 

Ten laughed like he said something ridiculous. "Well, you can't drive us to your apartment sitting there! Hop on the driver's seat. Candy's waiting." Those words were enough to rev up Taeyong's entire body to life like he didn't feel boneless just seconds ago. He pulled his leg over the gear as fast as he can, hopping into to the driver's seat. Ten walked to the other side of the car, popping the passenger door open before climbing in and locking himself in with his seatbelt.

 

"Ready?" Taeyong asked, gripping on the sides of the wheel so hard his knuckles were gleaming white. Ten was smiling at him fondly.

 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this fluffy...............


End file.
